Anthony Ant
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Anthony McKenzie has always been a troubled boy. And for such reasons, he takes his anger out on someone tiny who doesn't deserve it. But when an unknown entity catches wind of Anthony's harsh actions, she's determined to make Anthony pay the price.
1. Anthony's Cruel Torture

**Hey, everybody! Here is sort of a sequel fic to _Mason and the Minish Door_. This is also sort of based off _The Ant Bully_, for obvious reasons. Anyhoo, here's the first chapter, here we go.**

* * *

**Ashland Park**

A smile was spread across Anthony McKenzie's face, the boy laying back on a park bench as he twisted something tiny in his nose. "Ahh…" the boy sighed in relief before pulling the thing out of his nose, which now had a booger over it. Anthony scrapped the booger onto the park bench, giving the tiny alien, Vweeb a chance to gasp for breath.

"Can't I take a break _now_, Anthony?" the alien pleaded.

"Ah, come on, Vweeb. Aren't we having a good time?" Anthony asked innocently, holding the alien by his shirt above his face. "You make a real nice nose-cleaner."

"Well, my idea of a good time doesn't involve being forced to dig out boogers against my will."

"Like little pests like you actually have a will."

"Says you. Isn't that your mom coming?"

"Huh? Where?" the bully looked behind him to where the alien pointed. "Hey!" Vweeb was able to shake free of his grasp and drop to the ground, dashing across the park as fast as possible.

"Makava! Heeelp-" Vweeb's cry was cut short as the alien felt himself caught and trapped between Anthony's giant toes.

"And just WHERE are you goin'?" the bully asked and glared.

"Where does it look like? Away from you. Now let me go!" Vweeb demanded, trying to squirm free.

"You know, Vweeb, I never liked that cocky attitude of yours." Anthony stated, raising his foot and wiggling Vweeb between his toes. "Little pests like you thinking they're so much better than everyone, when I can easily crush you under my toes."

"Oh, and you're one to talk? Just about everytime we see each other, you always do what you can to torment me and make me feel weak."

"Duh. That's because you _are_ wea. I'm just trying to SHOW you that fact. Now, if you want any hope of gettin' away and skittering back to your sister, I suggest you just admit these facts, and we can get on with our lives."

"You're only wasting your own time. Even if those facts _were_ true, that still doesn't give you any right to toy around with me. You're pathetic."

"Oh yeah? ?" Fueled with anger, the bucktoothed boy grabbed the alien, and dropped him down the back of his underpants. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked up at the playground slide, climbing up there and having a seat at the top, feeling Vweeb being squished under his butt. "Wheeeee!" Anthony joyously raised his arms in the air as he slid down, hopping to his feet back at the bottom. "Now that was fun. Oh! Almost forgot something." He then released a loud fart into his pants. He felt Vweeb squirm around before finally dropping down his right pants leg, desperately gasping for air. "Who's pathetic now? ? Ahh hahahahahaha!"

"Anthony, leave him alone." At this, Anthony looked as Sally, Harvey, and Aranea approached him with angry looks. "What did poor little Vweeb ever do to you?"

"Duh. He acts like a know-it-all jerk because he's got that 'Kateenian pride'."

"Uh, _he_ acts like a jerk with pride?" Aranea asked. "You're the one shoving him up your butt." She shuddered. "I just grossed myself."

"Yeah. What's your deal?" Harvey asked.

"Pray, do not be so hard on him." Fybi Fulbright spoke, floating down beside Anthony. "Clearly, Anthony is packed with great anger and rage, and expresses it by causing Vweeb pain and misery. 'Tis that not right?"

"Sounds about right." Harvey nodded.

"Meeh. Whatever." Anthony just waved them off and began his walk out of the park. "I'm going home. See you guys later."

Afterwards, Sally picked Vweeb up in her palm and brushed any dirt off him. "We're very sorry, Vweeb. We wish Anthony wouldn't act so mean sometimes."

"Ah, it's okay. Hehe. I'm kinda used to it. What really matters is I still keep my pride." He smiled.

"Still, we really wish we could do something to help."

"If only Anthony knew how it exactly _felt_ to be tormented like that." Aranea said. A smirk then appeared on her face. "Hey… didn't my cousin, Panini tell me about some magic door that shrunk her and Cheren?"

"Come on, Aranea, we couldn't do that to our leader." Sally told her.

"Why not? We'd be technically helping him, wouldn't we?"

"Maybe, but that just feels a little mean. Maybe we should just wait for him to learn on his own."

"Heh. Besides, my mom's just gonna call his mom when I get home." Vweeb chuckled.

"Yeah, but she always does. It never really helps any." Harvey reminded.

"Eh. Oh well." Vweeb shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to keep living with it until something happens…"

**McKenzie Household**

Shortly after returning home, Anthony began playing his Nintendo 3DS as he lied down on his bed. A knock was heard at his door as his mother, Angie creaked it open. "Anyone home?"

"Come in, Mom."

Angie walked in and stood over her son with a disappointed look. "Anthony, Vweeb's mother called. Talked about somebody tormenting her son at the park. Any idea who that might be?"

"I dunno." Anthony mumbled, still focused on his game.

"Don't lie to me, Anthony."

"Alright, fine. So what?"

Angie sat down on his bed and said, "Anthony, I don't wanna come home everyday and find a message about one of my children bullying their son. From the same person everytime no less."

"Mmmm…" Anthony grumpily mumbled.

"Anthony, why do you like to pick on Vweeb, anyway?"

"Because he's always acting like he knows everything. Always havin' that _cocky_ attitude of his, and I hate it."

"Well… maybe that 'cocky attitude' is what gives him the strength to keep going. I mean, he is only 1 inch big. Not that I'm saying he's weak or anything, but does he really deserve to be bullied just because he feels pride in his small stature? I mean, what if you were small like that? Wouldn't you want the confidence?"

"Thankfully, I'm _not_ like that. And if I was, I'd rather just wait for somebody to come and step on me than keep going. I wouldn't be good for anything like that."

"Now, Anthony, don't go around saying that. If anything, you'd still have the love and support of your family and friends. That's all that matters, really."

"No it isn't. My friends barely even like me."

"Oh, Anthony." Angie looked down depressedly as she stood up. "If only you really knew. Hm-hm, you're just like your father. You'll understand someday. Anyway, dinner's gonna be ready soon. Get ready to come down." The green-wearing woman began to walk out of his room.

"Am I grounded for bullying Vweeb?" Anthony asked.

Angie stopped and thought for a minute. "Well… I normally would do that, but it doesn't really seem to do anything. Oh well. I'll think of something." With that, she left and shut the door to her son's room.

That's when Anthony heard some kind of knock on his window. He paused his game and turned to look. He got up and opened his window, finding nothing outside. However, he was startled slightly when Fybi Fulbright flipped over and hung upside-down from above the window. "Me hopes I am not interrupting anything?"

"No…"

Fybi turned right-side up and hovered just outside his window, resting her arms on the sill. "Pray tell, dost thou really think thine friends do not care for thee at all?"

"I dunno, Fybi…"

"Dost thou think I hath no care for thou?"

"Well… not really. I mean, you are my best friend, right?"

"Mayhaps I am." Fybi smirked. "And one worthy of the title 'best friend' must do his/her best to prove so, am I incorrect?"

"Yeah… what's your point?"

"Point being that I wish to understand thy reasons for cruel ways towards Vweeb. Pray tell, why dost thou desire to see yon Kateenian squirm beneath thy feet? 'Tis because of his cocky manner? Or wast I right the first time?"

Anthony was silent for a moment. "Well… maybe you were. I mean, I've always been picked on a lot. For one thing, I'm only 7, and my feet are bigger than my moms. It's hard being different, you know?"

"Mm-hm, yea. Asketh the half-angel, verily."

"Hehe, sorry. Anyway, sometimes I wonder if my own sector cares about me even."

"I am certain the others care for thou as much ast I do. Mayhap thou needst to clear thine mind a little. Wouldst thou like to have a quick flight before thine dinner?"

"Hehe, no thanks, Fybi. Maybe some other time…"

"Very well." She lightly giggled a little. "'Tis funny, really. I see thee almost as small as Vweeb all the time. When we soar into the heavens. Do I not give thee love and support?"

Anthony chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you do. Well… see you later, Fybi." Anthony smiled and waved.

"Until the more late, my friend." With that, the frizzy-haired angel flapped her wings and soared into the skies above.

Anthony rested his elbows on the windowsill and stared beautifully at his friend, watching her wave out in the distant heavens. She always looked so beautiful and free, flying away like that. Unbeknownst to him, Michelle stood and smirked outside his door. She ran in and began singing and pointing, "Anthony/Fybi, sitting on a cloud! M-A-K-I-N-G OUT!"

"Grrrr! Michelle!" Anthony angrily began running after his giggling sister.

**Unknown Location**

The mysterious being, Viridi watched with pure anger and disgust as Anthony's recent torment towards Vweeb replayed on her crystal ball. _"That Anthony makes me so SICK! I've HAD it with that human! Grrr, that's it!"_ She raised and aimed her staff at the crystal ball. _"I'm gonna-"_ The spell she was gonna cast redirected and knocked the staff right out of her hand.

_"My goodness, Mistress Viridi, do show restraint!"_ Arlon ordered. _"Your current banishment prevents you from performing any rash act against humans."_

_"Grrrr! Well, what am I supposed to do, wait for that beaver freak to eventually KILL the helpless little guy?"_

_"Hold on, hold on."_ Phosphora spoke up. _"He said you can't do anything RASH… which was why I was thinking of a different alternative. You've heard of… 'hexing', right?"_

_"'Hexing'? You mean placing a curse on someone for doing something unjustly?"_

_"Riiight! Even Lady Palutena does it. The idea is to make the victim- er, one who receives the hex to stand in the shoes of the one he is unfair to."_

_"Mm, but Anthony does not even wear shoes."_ Arlon said.

_"It's a figure of speech, Arlon!"_ Viridi shouted. _"And I see where you're getting at. But that still doesn't help, I'm still banished."_

_"Oh, actually, it does. Like I said, Lady Palutena uses them, too. They're for the purpose of helping humanity see the error of their ways. And when they have learned, the hex reverses itself. Ergo, you wouldn't be doing anything 'rash' by putting a hex on Anthony. You would actually be helping him… or so it seems."_

_"Ohh, I get it! By putting this hex on Anthony, he'll know the pain and misery of being a member of the bug kingdom. If he doesn't see the error of his ways (which he won't), he will be SQUASHED by his own kind! Ahh ha ha ha ha! An ingenious plan indeed, Phosphora! Now to put it into motion! Anthony's going to be having a _little _surprise when he wakes up."_

**McKenzie Household**

Nighttime had fallen. Anthony McKenzie lie on his bed, covered up in blankets as he loudly snored away. A mysterious green smog slowly creeped its way into his window. The smog made its way up his nose, and Anthony shook around in his sleep.

_Anthony stood in the middle of a vast wasteland of steam, startling awake as he stared up at the pitch-black sky. "W-Whuh? Where am I?"_

_"Eee hee hee hee hee hee!" He snapped his attention ahead at this echoing, female giggle. The titanic image of a teenage girl made its presence known. "Nice to meet you, Anthony McKenzie. Well, I WISH it was nice, but YOU aren't."_

_"Whuh? Who are you?"_

_"That's none of your business. I've been watching what you were doing, and I am NOT amused."_

_"What? Brothers fight with sisters all the time."_

_"It's not that. …Well, it's SORT of that. But let's get to the topic at hand. I'm talking about Vweeb. I really don't like how you've been tormenting him so much."_

_"Well, what's it to you? What are you, the Supreme Deity of the Kateenians or something?"_

_"You might say that. Regardless, I cannot sit around any longer and watch what you're doing. Which is why I decided to place on you, a gift. A 'hex', rather."_

_"A hex?"_

_"THIS hex." The giantess waved her staff above Anthony and began to sprinkle a sparkling green dust down. "Never again shall you enforce the little one's whining. May you remain in their shoes, no matter how tiny. Let all of your words be directed at you. Until your morals are learned, TILL ETERNITY, YOU'RE THROUGH!" She flicked her staff one last time, and made Anthony flash with greenness._

_"…Umm…" he looked baffled at what just happened, not feeling any different. "What?"_

_"There! I hexed you! I hope you enjoy!"_

_"But… I still don't get it."_

_"Simple little humans. You'll understand soon enough. Until then, talk to you later!" With that, the mysterious being faded away._

_Anthony felt himself surrounded by whiteness as this vision came to an end._

* * *

**And here was the first chapter. Lol the story is also sort of based off of an episode of _American Dad_ I watched. Anyway, next time, we will see the result of this little 'hex'. Later.**


	2. Anthony's Backwards Growth Spurt

**Hm, now what will be the result of this so-called "hex"?**

* * *

**McKenzie Household**

Anthony McKenzie yawned and slowly awakened. He rubbed his eyes as the morning sun shone in through his window. As Anthony got out of bed, throwing his covers off and placing his feet on the floor, his mind was still focused on what had just happened. _If_ what had just happened was real. He couldn't help but think of the mysterious "hex" that the strange enchantress had supposedly placed on him. He walked over to his closet door mirror and studied himself. By the looks of it, nothing about his form had changed. He turned and studied both sides of his hands, and looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. Feeling nothing was wrong, he gave another yawn and rubbed his head. "What a weird dream…"

Minutes later, the boy walked downstairs and heard his mother cooking breakfast in the kitchen. His dad was reading a newspaper on the living room couch, and he looked and saw his 3DS on the living room table. Anthony walked over to pick it up and started playing it. Michelle walked in just then and spotted him, angrily running over. "Hey, Anthony! It was my turn!"

"No it wasn't. It's mine!" Anthony yelled, holding the DS high above him as Michelle tried to jump and grab it.

"Daddyyy!"

"Alright, which one of you had it last?" Harvey asked.

"I played it last, but it's still my turn." Michelle yelled.

"Nuh-uh. You used it all up when you went to bed, so _I_ got it now."

"Nn! Nn!" Michelle kept trying to reach and grab it. "Give it back, Anthony!"

"Sorry. But unless you grow a little taller, this DS is stayin' in MY hands, Shortstuff." At that instant, Anthony felt his body flash. Michelle just stood there in wonder as Anthony faced her directly, standing at precisely her height, not having to look down at her. Anthony looked down and also noticed the floor seemed a little closer. "W…What the-"

"Mine!" Michelle quickly snatched the device and walked away as she played it.

Anthony ran up to her and said, "Hold on.", turning her around to face him. Anthony touched his hand to the top of his head and slid it to Michelle's head, and back and forth, finding they really _were_ the same height. "Um… does this seem weird to you?"

"Nnope!" Michelle stated with an innocent smile, humming as she skipped away.

Anthony rose a brow in confusion before walking into the kitchen, approaching his mother. "Uh, Mom? Do I look shorter to you?"

Angie looked down at her son. "Oh, Anthony! You always look short to my eyes!" she smiled.

"Uh, _yeah_, but do I look _shorter_? I mean, look at me and Michelle." He ran out and pulled his sister into the kitchen, then moved his hand between both of their heads to compare their size.

"Awww! My little girl's growing so fast!" Angie smiled in joy. "Pretty soon, she won't have to reach far for the doorknob!"

"B-But-" Anthony couldn't believe she wasn't seeing it. He _knew_ he was just taller than Michelle a few minutes ago!

"I didn't have to reach far to get this game!" Michelle exclaimed before skipping off happily. Anthony continued to look confused at what just happened.

**Sector W Treehouse**

"…Umm…" Sally Harper looked confused, as did the other members of Sector W. She, Harvey, and Fybi stood and looked down at Anthony, who oddly stood a few inches shorter than they were.

"You see?" he asked.

Aranea Fulbright, who was normally the shortest of the group, approached him and compared sizes with him. They oddly stood at almost equal height. "Hmm. You _do_ look a bit smaller than before."

"I'm not 'smaller'. I'm 'shorter'. There's a difference. Either way, it is weird. Just a few minutes ago, I was just as tall as most of you."

"Mayhap we hath just gone on super-quick growth spurt, and stand even higher, while you remain tiny." Fybi assumed.

"That can't be true. Just now, I actually had to JUMP to reach the doorknob. And I don't normally need to do that."

"Well, maybe you went through a reverse-growth spurt." Harvey guessed.

"A reverse-growth spurt? Is that even real?" Anthony asked.

"Well, there's no other explanation. I mean, you're as tall as me now." Aranea said.

"Hm-hm! You're like the 'Numbuh 4' of our group now!" Sally giggled.

"Oh please! I may be shorter, but I'm still way taller than THAT midget when he was a kid!" Just then, his body flashed, and his body shrunk a few more inches. "W…What the?" He studied his shorter form in shock, which was now a few inches shorter than Aranea.

"O-kay… You are _definitely_ shrinking." Sally deduced.

"But… that's impossible! What coulda happened?"

"Well, let's stop and think for a sec." Sally spoke again. "You said you were just taller than Michelle before this. What happened before you got shorter all of a sudden?"

"Well… Michelle was trying to take the DS from me, when it was _my_ turn, and then I called her 'Shortstuff', and then… that's when it happened."

"And just a moment past, thou claimest how taller thou werest than yon Mr. Beatles." Fybi said.

"You think you shrink everytime you imply that somebody's… short?" Sally asked.

"Ah-HA! Methinks I finally see what is happening!" Fybi exclaimed.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"Yon Anthony hast been hexed."

"Hexed?" Harvey asked.

"Ay, a hex. 'Tis such an old thing, verily. I've once heard of the story of yonder Stan Smith. His cruel ways towards the elderly led him to become an old man. Dear Anthony hast been hexed by evil spirit for his torment of Vweeb. He shalt keep growing smaller and smaller, until he stands at our toes."

"Then… _it was true_." Anthony spoke lowly.

"W-What?" Sally asked.

"Last night, I had this dream, where this giant girly person…" his eyes widened with remembrance, _"put a hex on me_. Hold on, hold on, that's crazy!" Anthony shook it off. "I mean, it was only a dream!"

"Thine point? Spirits speak to the mortals through slumber. 'Tis the best way of being able to speak with them." Fybi said.

"Yeah? Well, I think someone _else_ did this to me!" Anthony stated with an angered look.

"But who?" Sally asked.

"Well, let's take YOU guys for example! You're the ones that came to stop me from bullying Vweeb yesterday! You probably did this to teach me a lesson!"

"Anthony, please, we may not've agreed with your actions, but why would we ever do that?" Sally asked, aggravated.

"You SO would have! In fact, I heard what Aranea said, about wanting to push me through the magic door. I have pretty good hearing, y'know. And she's ALWAYS been wantin' to do that to me, since she's always so small, she could fit inside a dollhouse!" But right then, Anthony zapped down a few more inches. He shockingly studied his form and stood half as tall as Aranea, who folded her arms in anger. "W-What-"

"Hey Anthony, wanna find a nice dollhouse for you to stay in?" Aranea rhetorically asked.

"Anthony, maybe you should lay off the 'Shortstuff' insults…" Sally suggested with worry.

"Someone has GOTTA be behind this! And I'm gonna find out who!" Anthony spoke determinedly as he headed for the door. "Come on, guys, we're goin' to my house."

When the short boy reached the door, he stretched as high as he could to reach the doorknob, but it was just too far. Fybi tauntingly walked over, taking the doorknob and simply pulling the door open, bowing and waving her arm for Anthony to 'go first'. Anthony glared at her with anger before heading outside.

**McKenzie Household**

Angie and Michelle looked down in confusion. Anthony McKenzie stood before them, only half of Michelle's height as he glared up in anger. "O…kay. You didn't look this short before." Angie said.

"Awwww! I've always wanted a little brother!" Michelle cooed, getting down on he knees to hug her half-as-tall brother.

"Guess I better get the baby carriage again." Angie figured.

"Shut up!" Anthony yelled, pushing Michelle off. "I bet YOU had something to do with this, Mom! You AND Michelle! That's your little punishment for me!"

"Anthony, I know you're in an odd situation, but that doesn't mean you can go around and point fingers." Angie scolded. "Though an attitude like THAT might just get you a spanking in this case."

"Your mother's right, Anthony." Sally said. "Maybe this whole thing is making you kinda frustrated. You can't just blame every person you know."

"Ay, the little baby is growing very cranky." Fybi teased with a smirk. "Mayhaps I will get the old cradle mother used to rock me in her arms. Anthony would much enjoy a quiet snooze."

"Shut UP!" Anthony yelled more angry than ever. "I will NOT be treated like some puny little baby! And I may be shorter, but I'm DEFINITELY still bigger than that tiny-" he shrunk a few more inches, "worthless-" a few more, "insignificant-" a bit more, "excuse for a bug known as V-…" He stopped himself midsentence. When he looked around, he saw several pairs of giant feet surrounding him, looking up in terror as his friends, sister, and mother looked down at him. "Gulp!"

"Yaaay! New dollie!" Michelle cheered.

"Michelle…" Angie scolded.

"What are we going to do?" Sally asked with worry. "We can't just leave him like this…"

"Mayhaps I canst be of some help." Fybi spoke before pulling a pure-red apple out of her pocket. "Yonder magic apple should most certainly help such an ailment."

She placed the apple down on the floor, allowing Anthony to take a bite out of it. He swallowed the piece, and they all waited for something to happen. Sadly, Anthony remained his 3 inch height.

"My case be rested." Fybi said. "Thou hast been hexed. No other reason is there for the red apple's failure."

"But there has to be SOME way!" Anthony yelled.

"Maybe you just need to call Vweeb and apologize." Sally suggested with a smile.

"Want me to get Ava on the phone?" Angie asked.

"NO! _Anything_ but apologize to HIM! I know! We'll go up to Moonbase and get my cousin Cheren to help! He _is_ Supreme Leader. Let's get up there!"

"If 'tis what thou wishst." Fybi shrugged. The angel child knelt down and laid both hands open on the floor. Anthony walked onto her hands, and Fybi proceeded to carry him away as the group headed for Moonbase.

"Mom, if Anthony doesn't get better, can I keep him as a pet? I promise I'll feed and take care of him!" Michelle offered with an innocent smile.

Angie looked down at her daughter with a disbelieved look. She then looked in the direction of Sector W, hoping her son would be safe.

**KND Moonbase**

"Melody, will you just get out of here, already? I'd like to put that whole experience behind me."

"Oh, come on, Cheren." Melody whined to her cousin, standing with Eric in Cheren's office, the nerd boy holding a camera. "Don't you want your favorite cousin to be a good news reporter? People would eat that story up! Just think:" she held her hands out in front of her as the image came to mind, "the story of our fearless Supreme Leader, and his second-in-command, reduced to the size of tiny, insignificant bugs. I think I'll call it… 'Weeny Cherry and Teeny Panini'. So, come on, Cheren!" Melody exclaimed, slamming her arm on the desk. "Tell us about it! Were you _scared_? Did you think it was the end? Did you and Panini share anything… _special_ while it happened?"

"Ummm…" Cheren rose a brow.

"Numbuh 3621, Sir." Panini spoke as she entered the office with Sector W behind her. "Sector W is here, Sir. They have a wee bit of a problem."

"Where's Anthony?" Cheren asked as Melody and Eric stood to the side and let the sector approach him.

"That's why we're here, Sir." Sally responded.

"Pray, hath a look." Fybi rested her hands on the desk and allowed Anthony to step off.

Cheren moved his head closer and squinted at his doll-sized cousin. "Anthony?"

"Whoa!" Melody jumped with surprise. "Ta heck with you then, Cheren! This'll make JUST as good a story! Roll the film, Eric!" Melody walked in front of the desk and bent down so her head was at level with Anthony's body, beginning to speak as Eric aimed the camera. "Hello, fellow Kids Next Door, this Numbuh 10.11 reporting to you live from the Supreme Leader's office. If you think you have a problem with being too short, worry no more as you get a look at Sector W's bratty, bucktoothed leader."

"Hey!" Anthony yelled.

"Yes, everyone's favorite big-footed jerk, reduced to a powerless size of pure insignificance."

"Uh, ex-CUSE me? What about Vweeb? ?" Anthony shouted. "You honestly think THAT whiny little wimp doesn't make a better star of that story, when he's still shorter than ME?" He then zapped down to half his current height.

"Ooooh!" Melody awed with amazement. "Kids grow up fast, but it seems they _shrink_ even faster. And pretty soon, little Anthony McKenzie will have to change his name, and will go by…" She paused herself midsentence, rubbing her head in thought, "umm… something to do with… Dollie Anty? No, no… OOH! Anthony Ant! That's what we'll call him! _We'll edit that other stuff out later_."

"Wonderful idea, Mel!" Eric cheered.

"But is this the limit of Anthony's tiny, or has his shrink-spurt only begun?" Mel continued. "Will our little jerk continue to lead his sector in glory, or will he only end up squished like the bug he currently is? Join us next time, when 'Anthony Ant' returns."

"End… scene." Eric finished.

"Well, Little Cuz, you're on your way to greatness." Melody said to Anthony.

"O-kay… anyhoo, now you all wouldn't mind telling me how he got this way?" Cheren asked.

"Well, everytime he insults someone for being short, that's when it happens." Sally answered.

"Fybi thinks it mighta been a hex," Harvey told him, "and Anthony DID mention something about a dream."

"A dream?" Cheren asked. "What kind of dream?"

"This giant teenage girl person appeared outta nowhere and, well, put this 'hex' on me." Anthony said. "She said she was sick of me torturing Vweeb. But I think someone ELSE did it."

"Nay, I doth not believe that is so." Fybi refuted. "Just earlier, I gaveth Anthony a bite of yonder magic red apple, which lets the biter increase in size. It hath no effect on hexes, however."

"Hey, I remember this!" Panini spoke up. "It's just like when my uncle Paddy and Shaunie turned me mum into a giant. Nothing could get her back to normal, except to show love and kindness to her brothers."

"Anthony, did this teenager tell you anything else in the dream?" Cheren asked.

"Ummm… let's see…" The little Anthony paced around the table in thought. "I think it was something like… 'Never again shall you enforce the little one's whining. May you remain in their shoes, no matter how tiny. Let all of your words be directed at you. Until your morals are learned, till eternity, you're through'… or something."

"Okay…" Sally began to think, "I think the 'remain in their shoes' part obviously refers to you being… well, tiny. And the 'little one' is Vweeb."

"And when it said 'Let all your words be directed at you', I think that's referring to whenever you make an insult, you get smaller." Aranea figured.

"But 'Until your morals are learned', what does that mean?" Harvey asked.

"We could ask Dillon's father." Eric suggested. "He's the one to go to about morals! Hehe!"

"Any ideas, Panini?" Cheren asked.

"Well, I'm not sure… but when me mum turned giant, nothing would work, like I said. She got back to normal after finally expressing how much she cared for her brothers. And they had to do the same. They gave her that potion in the first place because of how mean she was ta them." Panini explained.

"Ohh! So all Anthony has to do is apologize to Vweeb!" Sally perked up.

"WHAT? FORGET IT!" Anthony denied. "There's NO WAY I'm apologizing to that WORM!" Right then, he shrunk to about 1 inch tall. "Oops…"

"Anthony, please stop!" Sally pleaded. "If you keep making insults like that, you'll eventually vanish!"

"Chereeeen!" Anthony looked up at his cousin with a pleading look. "Come on! Order the scientists or something to build a grow way that can change me back! Or I'm telling Aunt Rachel!"

"Uh-huh…" Cheren looked with disbelief. "Somehow, I don't think that'll work. I'm sorry, Anthony, but if this hex is for real, you really will have to apologize to Vweeb."

"BUT…"

"Or wouldst Little Anthony love to spend the remainder of his days within Michelle's tiny house?" Fybi asked with a taunting look. "Where she wilt play with thee day after day, placing you in the most gorgeous dresses, and painting thy pretty nails?"

"Er!..." Anthony winced with fear. He couldn't decide which would be more humiliating, letting Vweeb see him like this, or being his sister's toy for the rest of his life. He decided the latter and folded his arms. "Fine! I'll apologize to stupid Vweeb…"

"Awwe, look who's being a noble little Jerkface…" Melody smiled, lightly rubbing the little Anthony's head.

"I'll just get him and Makava to come over." Cheren said as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

A while later, the Heart Star was on its way to Moonbase and took land, and Makava made her way to Cheren's office as Vweeb rode on her shoulder. "Good morning, Supreme Leader! You wanted to see us?"

"Yes. Anthony wanted to apologize." Cheren replied.

"It's about time!" Vweeb yelled, leaping onto the desk. "Where is the Jerkster?"

"He's right here." Panini directed several feet to his side.

Vweeb's eyes widened. Anthony faced the alien with a hateful glare, standing fully at Vweeb's height. "PPPLAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vweeb exploded with laughter and rolled around on the desk. "H-Hey, Anthony!" Vweeb got back up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Feeling a little SHORT-sighted?"

"GRRR!" Anthony stomped over and took Vweeb by his shirt collar, jabbing a finger at his face. "I know YOU had somethin' to do with this, you worthless little bug!" He instantly shrank and stood a little bit shorter than Vweeb now.

"Ahhh. It's okay, Little Guy." Vweeb happily patted Anthony's head. "A lot of humans feel short about their height. Except that you're just plain tiny."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE BIG TO CLOBBER YOU! I'M GONNA-" Anthony grabbed his shirt and was about to punch him.

"ANTHONY!" Sally yelled, her booming voice causing Little Anthony to wince. "Remember why we're here."

"Uugh." Anthony released Vweeb and brushed his shirt of any dirt. The bucktoothed boy sucked in some breath, mustering all the courage he could to speak. "Vweeb, I'm sorry for always being a bully to you, it was wrong, I was a jerk, and if I get bigger, I promise I'll never bully you again for as long as I live."

Vweeb just folded his arms and glared. "Well, Vweeb? What do we say?" Makava smiled.

"Eh. Apology accepted." Vweeb shrugged.

"Good, NOW CHANGE ME BACK TO NORMAL, YA DUMB SPIRIT!" Anthony yelled up to the heavens. Everyone else looked up to the ceiling as well. Nothing was happening.

"I… don't think she heard you." Sally figured.

"I don't GET IT! I thought apologizing was supposed to BREAK the curse!" Anthony shouted.

"Maybe there's something else." Melody said.

"Pray! Methinks I know the answer!" Fybi exclaimed. "Anthony must remain in Vweeb's shoes."

"But I HATE wearing shoes!" Anthony whined.

"What I am MEANING is that thou must remain that height 'til thou hast knowed the full experience of a mini one's life."

"So I guess you're STUCK like that, Anthony!" Vweeb cockily exclaimed.

"B-But I can't stay like this! What if I need to go on a mission?"

"He's got a point. He is our leader." Sally reminded. "What should we do?"

"Hmmm…" Cheren rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, considering your size, you're far too vulnerable to go on any missions without the risk of being squashed. I'm afraid you'll have to stay somewhere safe until further notice."

"WHAT? ? But Vweeb gets to go on missions all the time in GKND!"

"Nah, not really. I'm way too 'worthless' and 'pathetic' to go on missions. I'm just too useless and tiny." Vweeb stated with sarcasm.

"Grrr!" Anthony gritted his teeth. "PLEEEASE, Cheren?" Anthony folded his hands and got down on his knees, looking pleadingly up at his cousin.

"Well, I'm sorry, Anthony, but Vweeb has better experience with this stuff. I couldn't rest well knowing I sent one of my operatives out when he was like this. Let alone my own cousin."

"But come OOOON!"

"That's an order, Anthony. You're staying somewhere safe."

Anthony just slumped down in depression. He glanced to his right as Sally laid her open hand beside him, the girl keeping a smile on her face. "Don't worry, Anthony. We'll help look after you. And who knows! You might actually enjoy this experience!"

"Pfft. Shyah right." Anthony scoffed, trying to climb onto Sally's hand. Once he was on, Sally held him close to her chest, keeping her hand flat so Anthony could stand.

"Anthony, we'll do our best to find another way, but there's no guarantees." Cheren told him.

"It's useless." Panini simply stated. "There was no other way for my mum. There's no other way for Anthony."

"Ah, well, this'll be FUN." Anthony yelled sarcastically, waving his arms.

Sally gently cupped her other hand over him. "Let's go, Anthony." She still kept her positive look as they left for the exit.

"Careful you don't trip on a speck of dust!" Vweeb called out.

"_SHUT UP, Vweeb!"_

"So, what do ya plan to do about him, Cheren?" Panini asked.

"I really don't know, Panini." Cheren sighed, holding his head.

"All I know is, this story is REALLY gonna boost the ratings for KNN News!" Melody exclaimed.

"And all _I_ know is, this is gonna be one pleasant experience for me." Vweeb smirked in Anthony's direction.

* * *

**All right, that's it for now. Next time, we'll see how Anthony fairs with his change in height. We'll also**** get another look at our villain, whom will actually let herself be known to the kids! Lllater!**


	3. Anthony's Playtime

**Well, I wonder how Anthony will fair with his new height? Let's find out!**

* * *

**Sector W Treehouse**

Harvey and Aranea held both ends of a dollhouse and carried it to Anthony's room, where they set it onto a table. Afterwards, Sally proceeded to set their tiny leader on the table. "Well, it might not be the most comfy abode, but it should serve well as your house until you're back to normal."

"Pfft." Anthony still remained grumpy as he approached the tiny house. "Might as well plain move in while I'm at it, I'm not getting any bigger."

"Oh, don't feel sad, Anthony. We'll find a way to fix this. I promise." Sally assured him.

"Shyah right." Anthony grumpily sat down on the doorstep to the dollhouse and folded his arms. "You all still get to go on exciting missions, and I gotta stay in this dump. This is the worst."

"Anthony-"

"Ah!" Anthony cut Sally off. "Just leave me alone, guys. I'm not in the mood." With that, the tiny child entered the dollhouse and slammed the door shut.

"Ohh… poor Anthony…" Sally stated sadly.

"Come on, let's just leave him." Aranea decided. "He needs time to cool off." The group of four did so and left Anthony to rest in Sally's dollhouse.

Inside his room, the shrunken boy looked out his window and watched his friends leave. He gave a sigh of depression before lying down on his bed.

**Hoagie's Airflight**

_"Good afternoon, passengers, this is your captain speaking."_ Hoagie's voice came from the plane's speakers. _"We'll be landing in Cleveland very shortly. If you take a look out the windows to your left, you can see the chilidog factory in all its glory."_

"So after we land, don't forget to stop on by." The pilot finished before switching off the speaker.

"Ahh, the chilidog factory… sure brings back memories, eh Hoags?" Hoagie's copilot, Ace asked.

"E-yup. But now instead of fighting some crazy old man, we're carrying passengers."

The Spanish pilot then looked up in the sky and noticed a bright, expanding light. "Um, Hoagie? …What's that?"

Hoagie munched on an apple crumble before answering, "Oh, this? It's an apple crumble. Don't get too grossed, but it's actually made out of-"

"Not _that_! That!" Ace pointed up above.

"Hm?" Hoagie looked to where he pointed and noticed the strange light. "I dunno… but it's coming straight at us! Quick! Everybody fasten your seatbelts, we're changing our course!" With that, the two pilots stomped the gas and sped away even faster. The many passengers burst into screams and gripped the seats as tight as they could. They were able to get away just in time before the tremendous object crashed right on top of the chilidog factory, appearing to be some kind of atomic bomb-like force as the factory and all the land around it was swallowed in a powerful explosion.

The passengers and pilots watched with sheer amazement and fear as the blinding light from the explosion engulfed the entire area. "Whooooaaaaa…"

Moments later, Sector V and a bunch of other kids showed up, mouths completely dropped open speechless as where the chilidog factory once stood was replaced with some kind of tremendous ball of wood and branches. The Supreme Leader and his second-in-command took land just in time and hurried over to see what happened, the lot of them standing a good several fields away from the mass. "W-What-" Cheren tried to say.

_"Eee heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"_ a girly giggle echoed across the land. Before their very eyes, the image of a colossal figure appeared. A teenage girl wearing a long, flowing dress that appeared dark pink around the bottom, red in the middle, and purple at the top, in which the different colors were divided by vines that went around the dress. On her chest was a large purple rose, and she bared long, whitish-blonde hair that reached all the way down to her ankles, and seemed very disheveled and went everywhere. At the point where the hair reached her head, it was tied up with rose thorns, and in her right hand, she held a staff that held the design of a scorpion type creature.

The many operatives stared with shock as the being began to speak. _"Filthy Kids Next Door, TREMBLE before me! _I _am Viridi, Goddess of Nature! SUPREME ruler of the Earth and all living things! For many eons, I have sat and watched as you and the rest of your filthy kind mended trees to use as your 'base of operations', and desecrated the land to make room for your, PARKING lots and oh so precious chilidog factory. But now, I've had enough. You humans have strayed TOO far from your intended path. Your chilidog factory was only the first of many to meet the wrath of my Reset Bombs. Soon, many other such locations will follow, until Earth has been returned to its original state! BYE-BYE, KNDorks! Gah hah hah hah hah hah!"_

By the time the apparition had vanished, the groups of operatives remained speechless.

**Sector L KNN News Station**

"Breaking news: terror in the land and skies today near Cleveland, Virginia, as everyone's favorite chilidog-producing factory has been demolished in less than a minute, by some kind of atomic bomb-like projectile." Melody spoke into the camera, as usual sitting beside her fellow anchorman/brother. "Once the explosion cleared, it seemed to leave some kind of ball of wood and roots." The image of this massive ball was shown onscreen, as was the goddess's image. "And just then, a towering hologram of a teenage girl appeared, who claimed to be the Goddess of Nature, known as Viridi. This so-called goddess claims that we humans have strayed too far, and have busted her buttons with how much we've destroyed the land."

The image ended as Melody and Danny were shown once again, and Melody continued, "She claims that the factory was the first of many, so this may not be the last we here from her. But what else does she plan to demolish, and when? Will our entire planet be swallowed in one big ball of wood? Have the gods finally grown tired of us? Or… is this merely the work of a twisted little girl with crackpot thoughts? I suppose we've yet to know."

"IN other news," Danny began, the previously recorded image of the doll-size Anthony next to Melody's head appearing on a tiny screen next to him, "just as kids grow fast, it appears SOMEBODY would like to say otherwise. Bucktooth leader of Sector W, Anthony McKenzie has oddly gone from the biggest 7-year-old feet to no bigger than a toe, as a mysterious being supposedly 'hexed' him in his dreams for his well-known bully ways toward Vweeb."

"We plan to get more of a report from our tiny jerk later on," Melody continued, "although it seems our more 'bigger' crisis is our new goddess. Until then, I am Numbuh 10.11, and my brother, 10.0, and we will be back with you later."

**Sector W Treehouse**

Anthony remained inside his dollhouse, arms folded in anger as he sat on the floor of the tiny bedroom. Suddenly, the entire house quaked slightly. Anthony stood up and viewed around his room with curiosity. When he turned around to face his window, he found a tremendous green eye staring at him. "WAAAAH! !" He fell to his rear and backed away in fright.

_"Ah hahahahaha!"_ The eye shut with joy as a booming laughter echoed in Anthony's ears, one that sounded beautifully familiar.

"Huh?" he rose a brow and stood up. "Is that you, Fybi?" The boy approached the window as the eye backed away, Anthony opening his window to have a view of his friend's massive face.

"Pray, a good day to thee, my diminutive friend." The Irish angel smiled.

Anthony climbed out his window and carefully stepped onto the top of the lower one, and from there, dropped to the table's floor as he stepped closer to the angel. "What do you want, Fybi?"

"Thine tongue is rude." Fybi stated with a glare. "Canst not a young angel visit her friend? Didst I not earn the title 'best friend'?"

Anthony only sighed and lightly face-palmed. "Well, I haven't been the most cheerful lately, Fybi, in case you haven't noticed."

"Ay-ay-ay." Fybi shook her head. "'Tis amazing how so small a body canst hold so much steam. Mayhaps I shouldst rock thee in a cradle like my mother once did to me."

"I would much rather _not_ be treated like a baby. I may be small, but I'm smart enough so that crud don't work on me."

"Pray, how saddening for thee. But mayhap another way to cool thine mind. Wouldst thou like to soar in the heavens with me?" Fybi turned and made her left shoulder touch the table's edge.

"I dunno. I'm not really feeling like it today, Fybi…"

"Verily? Thou wouldst much enjoy a pleasurable flight. Come. Onto my shoulder, and let the gentle winds calm thy mind."

Anthony gave it another second of thought and shrugged, deciding to walk onto Fybi's shoulder. Smiling down at her friend, Fybi walked over toward the door. The half-angel walked across the treehouse's balcony and approached the edge. The angel closed her eyes and smiled, spreading her arms and wings out as she stood on her tippy-toes. Anthony gripped tight onto Fybi's shirt, and the angel let herself drop down toward the earth below. Right away, she flapped her wings, and shot straight up into the heavens above. Anthony kept his firm grip to her shirt, glancing back down as the earth drew further and further away. He faced ahead as the clouds drew closer, and they soared into the heavens.

Fybi Fulbright calmly soared over the clouds. The half-angel kept her eyes closed in peace, keeping her arms stretched out, and her two legs straight and touching each other. The breezy winds gently blew against Fybi's smiling face and brushed past her frizzy hair, and the golden daytime sun shone brightly in the blue sky and warmed her body. As Anthony rode upon her shoulder, the winds were even stronger to his height as they flew, but not strong enough to blow him away. However, the child had a rough time keeping his eyes open at that height, and it was even making him sort of drowsy.

Fybi released a gentle sigh from her mouth. "Isn't this just wonderful, Anthony?" the angel calmly asked. "To soar away in the heavens… to let the wind carry thy wings as thine mind grows free of worries. Ay, if only such a life exists… To never have to do work, go to school, or fear of dangers that may happen… and let ourselves be free to fly wherever we desire… forever and ever…"

Laying right next to her mouth, Fybi's voice sounded very loud in Anthony's ears. But it didn't really seem to bother him. Hearing that voice wanted to put Anthony to sleep. But not because what she says was boring. Her voice just sounded so wonderful. So magnificent and soothing. Her voice itself was a lullaby of its own. Hearing that voice always made Anthony wanna sleep. And now that it sounded far bigger in his ears, he never felt more relaxed.

Anthony was taken out of his tired trance when a huge rumbling sound caught his ears. He looked towards Fybi's face as she blushed. "Oops. Pray, it seems my tummy has grown rather rumbly. Mayhaps I shalt land for a bite."

Minutes later, the redheaded angel took land in front of a Wendy's parking lot. She gently gripped Anthony in her thumb and index finger and placed him into her skirt pocket. "Thou shalt wait hither. Not many wouldst take well to seeing one so tiny, yea?"

And so, Anthony patiently waited inside her pocket for the next several minutes. It was actually quite quiet in there, and very dark. It wasn't easy to stand on a non-flat surface, so Anthony could only slump down at an awkward angle. The pocket also shook back and forth because of the movement of Fybi's legs. Eventually, Fybi finally took her seat at a table. Anthony looked up as her large hand reached in and took hold of him, pulling him out and placing him onto an outdoor table.

"Ahh, nothing pleases the tongue more than a luscious mix of meat and veggies, yea?" Fybi asked as she unwrapped a hamburger, the winged child proceeding to take her first bite.

Anthony sat on the table and stared beautifully as he watched his friend munch and chew on the burger. The ketchup and crumbs that stuck to her smiling face made her look so cute. She looked so happy, chewing on the tasty meat, her eyes closed with joy. Weird as it sounded to say. But what also seemed weird was that she was _eating_ a burger in the first place. "You eat meat?" he decided to ask.

Fybi reopened her eyes and looked down at him, swallowing the piece she was currently chewing. "Well, yea. I am an airbender, not a hippy. In fact, I even hold demon blood from my father's side. My mouth is welcome to any delectable that fills my tummy." She then opened her mouth wide and munched on another bite.

"Doooes that include me?"

"Mm-hm-hm-hm. Thou lookst most scrumptious, Anthony. How fulfilling thou wouldst be inside my tummy. But nay, I doth not wish to live like yonder cannibal. I wouldst much rather hath thou on my shoulder."

"Eh hehehehe." Anthony blushed. The boy continued to watch as Fybi happily munched on her food, more ketchup dripping from her mouth. "Uhhh, Fybi?" She looked down at him again. "You got a little something…" he indicated the large drop of ketchup down the left side of her lip.

Fybi glanced down there and reached her tongue down, rubbing and licking the ketchup off. It only made the ketchup spread out more, and more wet below her lip. Anthony could only smile and chuckle at how silly she looked. Fybi grinned and laughed alongside him, grinning and exposing her cheese-covered teeth. Anthony noticed how messy her teeth looked and pointed and laughed some more. Fybi covered her mouth in embarrassment and grabbed the cup of soda beside her, using it to wash the food down. After engulfing the soda, an enormous "BUURP" bursted from her mouth at Anthony, the force making Anthony fall back onto his rear. Anthony waved the stench of ketchup away from his nose as the two continued to laugh.

After their lunchtime, Fybi took to the skies once again, with Anthony riding back on her shoulder as the wind brushed past them. Fybi licked and smacked her lips of any remaining ketchup and said, "Ahh, the desires of my tummy hath been fulfilled. The taste of meat satisfies my taste buds."

"Why didn't you let me have some?"

"Ha HA! Pray, thou never would hath been able to quench the taste. Thine tummy is much too cramped, and thy mouth too tiny, to engulf such a powerful treat. Thine tummy would burst, lest thou even tries."

"Well… can't argue with that." Anthony figured. True, to his size, it would be like eating a truck. A truck that took up two streets. That burger was ginormous. Still, he could've eaten the crumbs. But then he'd feel like an ant…

"And nothings lets the food settle more than a quiet song…" And so, Fybi began to hum a quiet song to herself.

Anthony's eyes transfixed on the girl's face, her eyes once again closed in peace as the soothing melody came from her lungs. Her voice never sounded more magnificent. The lullaby echoed in Anthony's ears. The boy's mind was wiped of any troubles that occurred to him today. He forgot about shrinking down, being embarrassed by his sister, and just about everything else. The only thing on his mind was the sound of Fybi's voice. He felt his entire body growing numb. His hands, feet, and mind had all become lifeless. And slowly, his eyes were becoming that way, too. His eyelids grew even heavier… and slowly began to shut. He let the soothing melody of Fybi's voice give him peace… and the boy fell into the land of sleep.

**McKenzie Household**

"Ohhhh…" Anthony finally began to regain consciousness, his eyes still heavy with crust from the most peaceful sleep he's ever had. As he tried to awaken and discover his current location, the smell of something awful caught his nose. When his eyes had fully opened, he looked down and realized a massive toe was tapping his little body. Above that toe, Michelle's gigantic face loomed over him, quietly humming to herself. As Anthony suspected, the source of the giant toe was from Michelle's foot. "EUUUHHHH!" He rapidly shook away from the toe, standing and shaking himself clean.

"Teeheeheehee!" came the childish giggle of his younger sister.

"Michelle!" Anthony yelled, realizing he was in his room in his house. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Fybi brought you here after you fell asleep. It's time for dinner, so Mom wanted me to get you. I coulda shook you awake, but I thought you would like my toesies better!" she smiled and wiggled her toes above him.

"Ewwww, gross!" he a waved his hand by his nose, trying to blow the smell away. "Well, let's just get downstairs."

"Beatcha there!" the 5-year-old happily hummed and skipped out of there.

"Michelle, WAIT!"

"Oh?" Michelle peeked in with a quizzical look and approached her brother.

"Aren't you gonna carry me? ?"

"Naahh. You can get there yourself, right?" she grinned.

"Micheelle!"

"Weeell…" Michelle tapped her chin in thought. "Okay! But only if you beg!"

"What? ?"

"You heard me! Get down on your knees and beg for my help!"

"Are you kiddin'? I ain't beggin' you for anything!"

"Well-p, see you down in the kitchen in a few hours! Hm, hm hm, hm!" the child left her brother and skipped her way down the stairs, the floor quaking at each step.

"Ohhh." Anthony moaned in depression and started his dash across his room to the door, which was miles away.

Michelle scampered down to the dining room and jumped into her seat at the table, grabbing her fork and knife and ready to eat. "Michelle? Where's Anthony?" Angie asked.

"Oh. He didn't want my help, so he's coming on his own. Better let his food wait a few more hours."

Angie shook her head playfully before heading up the stairs.

By the time Anthony had reached the exit to his room, he was completely tired out. He desperately gasped for air and looked doubtfully ahead as the vast, carpeted floor stretched miles and miles until the stairway. And to make things even harder, he'd have to get down the stairway itself. However, the floor began to shake as he spotted a massive pair of feet walk his way. A spark of hope came to mind when he saw his colossal mother walking across the hall, looking down at the floor and stopping when she noticed her son. The mother got down and laid a hand on the floor for him to stand on. "Come on, Anthony."

"THANK YOOU, MOM!" he screamed in relief. The boy climbed onto her open palm and allowed Angie to carry her diminutive son to the dining room.

The mother placed her son on the table next to Michelle's seat. The giant sister grinned playfully at her brother, but he only shot her a glare. Angie then proceeded to place the dinner plates in front of Harvey, Michelle, and her own seat. "Ahh, meatloaf and broccoli with cheese. Mah favorite!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Anthony exclaimed. "I'm starved!"

"Here's your dinner, Anthony!" Angie placed a smaller plate beside Anthony (though still plenty of room for him to stand on) and dipped a spoon into a tiny container of some slop with a baby's picture on it. Anthony looked with disgust as she placed the slop onto the plate.

"Uhhh, what is this?"

"Baby food!" Angie smiled.

"I AM NOT A BABY!"

"Teeheehee!" Michelle giggled.

"Well, Anthony, I'm sorry, but your teeth aren't really strong enough to chew regular food at this height. I have no choice but to feed you something safer. Relax, it's tasty!"

Anthony climbed onto the plate and approached the slop. He stuck his hand into it and grabbed a glob, eating a piece off and getting his mouth covered. "Bluuhh!" Needless to say, he didn't like it.

"So, uh, how was flying with Fybi today, Son?" Harvey asked.

"Did you fall asleep in her HAAIIR?" Michelle asked.

"It was actually pretty nice." Anthony stated with a glare. "We went to Wendy's, Fybi had a burger (which I regret not eating a few crumbs), and then I fell asleep on her shoulder."

"AWWW!" Michelle exclaimed. "I knew it! Anthony McKenzie, sittin' on a shoulder! When he's not with Fybi, he's feeling even colder! First comes LOOOVE, then comes marriage, then comes a _teeny-weeny_ Anthony inside a baby carriage! Teeheeheehee! Good old little Anthony Ant! TEE heeheeheehee!"

"MICHELLE, IF YOU DON'T STOP SINGING, I'LL CRAWL INSIDE YOUR EAR AND BREAK YOUR EARDUMS IN YOUR SLEEP AND-"

"Anthony!" Angie cut him off. "Table manners."

At this, Michelle stuck her tongue out and blew a loud raspberry at her brother, releasing lots of tiny saliva drops. "And Michelle, no teasing your brother." Harvey scolded. At this, Anthony released his own raspberry, but Michelle countered by flicking a glob of cheese over and crushing him beneath it.

"Grrr!" Anthony fought out of the cheese and grabbed his own glob of the baby slop. However, when he tried to throw it, it didn't go far across the table at all, merely a few inches at his height. Michelle only looked at the dropped glob and giggled loudly, rapidly swinging her legs.

"Uhhh, how 'bout we watch a little TV?" Harvey asked, grabbing a remote.

"Please don't say 'little', Dad." Anthony stated.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Son." With that, he clicked the button and switched on the television, revealing Eva and Kade's images on the news.

_"Good evening, I'm Eva Roberts-"_

_"-and I'm Kade Jackson!"_

_"Earlier today in Cleveland, Virginia, terror struck the people as some kind of atomic bomb was dropped onto the chilidog factory, creating a massive ball of wood."_ Said image was shown onscreen.

_"The assaulter appears to be some titanic teenage girl, who claims to be the Goddess of Nature, Viridi."_

_"Filthy Kids Next Door, TREMBLE before me!"_ the scene replayed onscreen.

Anthony spat his food out and gaped with shock. "THAT'S THE GIRL WHO HEXED ME!"

"She IS?" Angie asked.

_"This female 'goddess' has announced her death threat toward the human race, as this factory was supposedly the first of many."_ Eva explained.

_"It's unknown for now who this goddess REALLY is, but whoever she may be, she must PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE FOR WHAT SHE'S DOONE!"_ Kade screamed. _"The chilidogs will be AVEEENGED!"_

Eva smacked her husband away and said, _"And now sports."_

"So THAT'S who did it!" Anthony exclaimed. "Who does she think she is, sneakin' in my room and shrinking me like this?"

"Maybe she just wanted somebody to play with!" Michelle smiled innocently.

"I gotta take her down!"

"Hold on, Anthony." Angie spoke, cutting a piece of meatloaf. "Maybe leave that to the more available operatives. You're much too tiny to take down a goddess."

"So? I bet they let VWEEB try and fight her!"

"Well, regardless, I think it's best we keep you safe for now." Harvey suggested. "You are our son."

"Mmm. Whatever." Anthony threw the piece of slop back on the plate and walked toward the table's edge. "I'm full. I'm going up to my room." The inch high child gripped and slid down the table curtain, then dropped fast to the carpeted floor below. It was quite a long drop, but the carpet was soft enough to break his fall at his small height.

Michelle watched her tiny brother scamper across the floor, quickly getting to her feet and running in front of him. "Hey, Anthony! Wanna go up and play in my dollhouse?"

"Go away, Michelle." Anthony demanded, running under her and between her legs. Michelle bent upside-down to view past her legs, watching her shrunken brother run off.

Michelle turned around to face him and insisted, "Come on! You'll love it!" Not really giving him a choice, she took him between her fingers and dashed up the stairs.

"Err! No, wait! MOM, HELP!" Anthony shouted.

"Have fun, Anthony!" Angie smiled with glee.

Michelle hurried into her room and shut the door, dropping Little Anthony on the floor in front of her. "Michelle, I DON'T wanna play!"

"Ahhh, come on, Anthonyyy. We never play. Brothers and sisters are supposed to play with each other!"

"No. Brothers play with brothers, sisters play with sisters, we're two different races in the same family, but we are NOT supposed to interact!"

"SOOO? Sally and Harvey play together. And Mason and Haruka. Why can't WE play?"

"Because I hate dolls." He stated, folding his arms in anger.

"Ah, come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on…" Michelle constantly repeated these two words and jumped up and down in one place. Anthony shut his ears and cupped his hands over them as tight as he could. While Fybi's voice was nice and soothing, Michelle's was quite the opposite. It was aggravating and head-aching, and even more at this height. The floor greatly quaked and shook at the 5-year-old's fast jumping, and Anthony could barely stand. She may have had the smallest feet, but the force that she added to the floor was still powerful regardless at Anthony's size. The child finally gave in.

"O-KAY, I'll play with you!"

Michelle got onto her bed and- "YAAAY!" bounced right off, going very high above the floor and coming down, her feet slamming and shaking the floor greater than ever, so Anthony finally fell over. The excited 5-year-old proceeded to grab a small, stuffed doll from her shelf, that was as big as her hand, then picked Anthony up in her thumb and index finger. The girl sat with her legs spread out across the floor as she held both of them onto her skirt lap. "Now I'LL be the teacher, and YOU can be the baby! Question 1: What color is better? Red or PINK?" as she asked, she made the teacher doll move.

"I dunno… Red." Anthony answered.

"WRONG! It's pink, silly! Question 2: What ANIMAL is better? Dogs or ponies?"

"Duh! Dogs!"

"You silly! Of COURSE it's ponies! Now Question 3: Who does a better job at decorating her toesies? Anthony or Michelle?" she asked, wiggling her toes.

Anthony rolled his eyes and spoke lowly, "Michelle…"

"AWWWE! THANK YOU, Anthonyyyy!" The child joyously pressed and hugged Anthony to her cheek. "Oh!" Michelle then sniffed her brother. "PU!" she pulled him away and waved in front of her nose. "Someone needs a diapie change!" The 5-year-old dropped her brother and skipped over to her dollhouse, grabbing a very tiny diaper out of it before going back to Anthony. "Here you aaare! My very own _teeny-weeny_ diaper!" Anthony looked grumpily as Michelle picked him up and slid the tiny diaper up his legs. The diaper seemed to fit perfectly, even over his pants.

"Great, can we stop now?"

"Nuh-uh! It's feeding time!" Michelle grabbed an equally tiny bottle from the dollhouse and held it to Anthony. Anthony grumpily took the bottle and began sucking on the plastic milk, while Michelle held him in her hand and rocked him back and forth.

"Michelle, I am NOT having any fun right now."

"Oh, I know what'll cheer you uuup!" She put him back down before going to her shelf.

"Pfft, I'll bet…" he scoffed.

Michelle returned with a doll of an angel. "Now you can be YOU, and practice talking to FYBI! 'Hello, Anthony'." She shook and inched the doll closer, trying to sound like Fybi. "'It is me, thine best friend, Fybi. I love you so much, Anthony. Pray, kiss me!' Mw-mw-mw-mw-mw-mw-" Anthony was struggling to tolerate Michelle's lip-puckering sounds, "-mw-mw-mw-mw-mw-mwah!"

"Aww, WHYYY MEEEE?" Anthony cried.

That's when the door knocked as Angie peeked in. "Oh, Michelle? You were supposed to take a bath, remember?"

"Oh!" Michelle stood up. "Okay, Mom!" The girl happily skipped away.

"FINALLY!" Anthony slumped back in relief.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Angie picked him up by the front of the shirt. "You need a bath, too!" She then carried her son off.

Anthony gasped widely as she brought him into the bathroom, where Michelle was undressing herself. "But MOOOM! I can't take a bath with MICHELLE!"

"No one said you would, silly! You're bathing in _here_!" With that, she placed him into the sink.

"THE SINK? !"

"Yeah!" Angie smiled. "Don't worry. I plugged the drain so you wouldn't fall down." Anthony looked to see the washcloth blocking the drain. "Okay, Anthony, let's get those clothes off of you." She instructed as she tried to pull his tiny clothing off.

"But _Mooom!_ I'm old enough to take a bath on my own!" he hush-shouted.

"Yes, but you're not TALL enough, are you? A mommy needs to take care of her son, no matter how big or small. Gotta give you a nice warm bath, scrub those little hands and feet of yours, and get you tucked in your nice, cozy bed." Angie then weakly turned the faucet just a smidge, letting a tiny gush of water flow from the sink, fit for Anthony's height.

"But Mooom!"

"Don't worry, Anthony." The mother gave an assuring smile. "It won't be so bad."

"Teeheehee! I get bubbles!" Michelle giggled from her tub.

"Awwww." Anthony only whined as his mom began to scrub him with giant globs of soap in her fingers. It was embarrassing enough to be taunted by Vweeb, or even by Michelle, but now he was _completely naked_ and taking a bath in the sink. With his massive mother rubbing his tiny parts with her giant fingers, he felt so humiliated. It made Anthony think that his mother could do whatever she wanted with him. And Michelle, too. He thought back to just moments ago, waking to the tapping of his sister's giant toes. That moment alone made Anthony realize how massive she was, and how she could've easily squished him then and there, like a bug. And when they were playing dolls, how Anthony's never felt so helpless between Michelle's fingers, forced to play with her against his will. He never felt more small and helpless.

It was then that many other images flashed in Anthony's mind: his friends having no need for him, successfully completing missions on their own, ignoring Anthony in his dollhouse like he was just some ant. Walking through a park, unseen under the blades of grass as the ginormous feet of kids run about aimlessly, many of them inches away from ensuring Anthony's end. The joyous, annoying taunting laugh of his younger sister rang in his mind as he felt himself trapped helplessly between her once-small toes. He was only a bug to the world now. Just one of many tiny insects, walking under everyone's noses. He was insignificant at his height, too helpless to do anything.

By the time he was in bed that night, these thoughts only replayed in his mind. Anthony remained awake almost the rest of that night, the fear growing stronger in his heart. He _hated_ being small.

* * *

**Aww, poor little Anthony. 3: BUT, at least he gets to fly with his crush! Next time, the struggles of a small life continues. See you later.**


	4. Anthony's Training

**Mm, how will poor little Anthony do today?**

* * *

**Sector W Treehouse**

After taking his bath, Angie took the liberty of carrying her shrunken son up to the treehouse, tucking him in nice and comfy into his dollhouse bed. Considering the quietness of the dollhouse, with him being the only _real_ resident, he was actually able to sleep pretty well. The boy yawned and stretched his arms awake, pulling the covers off as he placed his feet on the floor. The boy walked into the house's bathroom to wash his eyes out in the sink. However, he suddenly remembered he was in a pretend house as the water wouldn't run. The boy sighed in depression before limping back to his room and slumping back down on the bed.

The sound of his bedroom door (his normal one) creaking open caught his attention. He glanced toward his bedside window as the sound of booming sneakers grew closer, until Anthony's window was shaded by a massive emerald green eye, staring at him. Sadly, it wasn't Fybi's. "Heyyy, Anthony."

Anthony sat up and replied, "Whaddyou want, Aranea?"

"You know something, Anthony…"

"Oh boy…" Anthony rolled his eyes, having an idea of what she was gonna say.

"I've always wondered…"

"Dooon't ask it."

"Are you always so short-tempered?"

"GAH HAH HAH HAH!" Anthony sarcastically laughed. "WOW, VERY FUNNY, NEA! How fuh-REAKING ORIGINAL!" The boy then lied back down on his back.

Aranea only giggled with joy. "Hey, you should've expected. Riight? Wittle _teeny-weeny Anthony Ant_."

"GUUUUH!" He stuck his head out the window and raised a fist. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL PUNCH YOU! !"

"…" Aranea burst into even more laughter at this. Her laughter echoed loudly in Anthony's ears as she fell backward, rolling on the floor in uncontrollable laughter. The girl slammed her hand on the table and tried to help herself up, wiping a tear from her eye. "Y-You'll punch me!" she laughed harder and harder. "Well, go ahead!" she cockily smiled as she moved her nose beside his window. "Punch me RIGHT in the nose!"

Anthony, however, wasn't gonna play into her game. He knew how this was gonna end up, and he couldn't bear anymore humiliation. "You're lucky I'm nice." He lied.

Aranea smirked. "Hey, don't worry, I feel your pain. I mean, I'm about as short as your sister is, and I'm only 7. I kinda get mocked a lot, too, and it's hard to feel strong about my height. But when I look at you right now, I feel like the tallest girl in the world!"

"Oh, well I'm SO glad I could make you feel better about your height!"

"Well, I guess that makes _two_ of us, huh?"

"Hmmm." He grumpily rolled on his side.

"Anthony, you won't get any bigger by layin' around."

"I'm not getting bigger, period."

"Oh, Anthony…" Aranea shook her head. "You know, when my mom was in KND, she was always the shortest of her friends. And now I'm filling in her shoes. But we were able to use our shortness to our advantage, and we proved quite a match. We're a lot like Kweeb and Vweeb in a way. Only difference is they're small enough to be stepped on like bugs. The point is, if we can make use of our small size, surely you can, too."

"Mehh…"

"How about I take you outside, get some fresh air? Maybe a walk in the yard. Oh! You can probably practice your earthbending! Since you're tiny, no one can see you fail at it!" she laughed.

"Grrr. Alright, fine. Carry me outside." Anthony grumpily ordered, opening his window. Aranea held her fingers beside it so Anthony could climb on and walk onto her palm. Aranea only gave him a cheerful grin as she carried him outside.

**Ashland Park**

Arianna, the alien girl peacefully sat under the shade of a tree, listening to the calm serenity of birds chirping in the tree and wind blowing through the leaves. Arianna sucked in a whiff of fresh air through her nose and released a relaxed sigh from her mouth. Arianna shot her eyes open when she felt a small bluebird land on her head. "Oh. Well, hello, Birdy."

The bird dropped onto her shoulder and- "HEY!"

"Oh!" Arianna was slightly startled when she saw Vweeb sitting on the bird. "Vweeb?"

"Check it out! I've mastered the art of bird-handling! See? WOOHOO!" The tiny alien kicked the bird and soared around the air as he rode atop its wings. Arianna smiled, happy for her friend as the bird took land onto her knees.

"That's amazing, Vweeb!"

"E-yep!" Vweeb jumped off the bird and slid down her leg, onto her lap. "Boy, I've been feeling really good lately!"

"How come?"

"Hahaha! Get this! Anthony McKenzie, bucktoothed bully and ugliest feet in the whole KND, is now, ONE INCH TALL!"

"Oh?" Arianna looked shocked. "What happened?"

"Well, apparently, some evil spirit hexed him in his sleep, so everytime he insults someone for being tiny, he gets smaller! Hahaha!"

"_You_ didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" she asked, letting him sit on her fingers as she held him to her face.

"Not really. I'm not sure who did. All I can say is, KUDOS to THEM! That jerk FINALLY got what was comin' to him! Hahaha!"

"Hmm. How is it going for him?"

"Not too well, I bet I can imagine. His little sister's probably dipping him in nail polish or something! Man, is that guy bound for a life of pain and torment."

"Well, how is that something to laugh at? He's just as small as you are now."

"Ah, come on, Arianna! He's a jerk! He made me feel bad about my height, but now karma's getting the best of him. It's the natural way, right?"

"Getting hexed in the middle of your sleep? Not exactly… Tell me more about it."

"I don't really know much. He already apologized, and I forgave him… sort of. Nothing happened, though."

"Hmmm… Maybe he needs to understand the full experience of being small. Could that help him change back?"

"Probably. If that's so, then good luck to him." He decided, simply kicking back on Arianna's hand.

"Vweeb, don't say that. Anthony could probably really use your help. He's probably struggling out there, trying to get used to a small size. He probably really needs you, now more than ever. How can you just sit by and laugh?"

"Well, 'cause he's a jerk. He laughed at me, so he deserves it."

"Vweeb…" Arianna gave a shameful look.

"Well, why SHOULD I help him?"

"Well, because if you do, this could open a whole new chapter in your lives." She began with a hopeful smile. "By the end of this experience, his time as your bully will all be history. If he gets bigger, he'll forget everything about wanting to torment you, but instead befriend you. You'll need not fear his feet, but be happy when they stomp your way. He'll shower you with kindness, not with urine. Doesn't that sound grand?"

"Hmmm…" Vweeb looked away in thought, "You know… it wouldn't be so bad, having an aggressive bully as your friend. Heck, he could beat up all the OTHER aggressive bullies for me."

"Exactly! That's why you need to help him. He'll have no words to express his gratitude in his dire hour."

"Hehe, okay, okay!" The tiny alien hopped back onto his bird and yelled, "Giddyup, Birdy!" The bluebird flapped its wings and soared into the heavens. Arianna smiled and waved after her friend, proud of the good deed he was about to do.

**McKenzie Household; backyard**

Once Aranea had released Anthony in the backyard, the girl had left the bite-size boy to himself. Anthony stood and stared as the blades of grass towered over him. The small yard looked like a vast jungle to him, and the quiet sound of the breezy winds eased his mind. He inhaled a whiff of the backyard smell through his nose. He looked down and wiggled his toes in the soft soil. The feeling of the soft earth under his bare feet put him at peace, getting the underside of his toenails completely dirty with the brownness. One reason he sort of liked taking baths, so he could welcome his feet to even more dirt.

The boy smiled in relief before falling backwards, moving his arms back and forth as a snow angel of dirt was being created where he laid. "Ahhh… dirt, sweet, dirt." The boy stood up and brushed some of the dirt off. "You know, this isn't so bad." He said to himself, having a walk through the jungle as he viewed his surroundings. "It's a nice day… the dirt feels warm… I had a nice rest… Maybe I could get used to this life. I mean- AHH!" he screamed and jumped behind a rock when a tremendous caterpillar hissed and crawled by. His heart raced rapidly as he watched the caterpillar leave. "Okay, second thoughts." He stood up straight and calmly took a breath. "Okay… calm down. Just focus, and… practice your earthbending."

Anthony's eyes transfixed on the rock before him, assuming a firm stance as he readied his pose. Anthony raised a foot and stomped the ground, attempting to swing his other foot at the rock, his eyes widened in pain once his toe made contact. "YOOWCH!" the boy gripped his aching toe and hopped on one foot.

"_Teeheeheehee!"_ came the familiar, childish giggle that Anthony so despised.

Anthony looked up and gasped as his sister stood over him. "Michelle? ! What're you doing?"

"Watching you mess uup! That's not how you earthbend!"

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see YOU do it, Genius!"

"Very well. Watch me as I earthbend with two hands tied behind my back." Michelle cockily smiled and folded both hands behind her. The 5-year-old stomped her right foot in the ground, scrapping it backwards along the ground before bending it back behind her, causing a chunk of the yard to raise out and float in midair. Michelle made her foot face ahead of her, wiggling her toes as the earth chunk hovered overhead, gently being placed on the ground. Still keeping her hands behind her, Michelle flipped behind the earth piece, using her foot to magically levitate it and place it back into where it originated.

Michelle cheerfully flipped over and landed close to Anthony gracefully. Anthony looked in fright as Michelle dug her big toe into the ground right next to him. The 5-year-old moved her toe in a swirly circle around Anthony, causing that spot to become a whirlpool of dirt that Anthony began to sink in. Anthony tried to stand up, but struggled to fight against the tough quicksand. Finally, Michelle had stopped, and Anthony was buried halfway up his body.

"Yay!" Michelle cheered and placed both feet in the ground firmly in front of Anthony. "All thanks to MYYYY feets!" To add insult to injury, the 5-year-old proceeded to wiggle her toes in the ground in front of him.

From his view, Anthony could see the huge amounts of dirt that got wedged under Michelle's toenails, and her feet smelled just awful from being that close. "Uuh!" he pinched his nose shut. "Will you get your smelly feet away from me?"

"Oookaay! Hm, hm, hm hm." The child happily skipped away once again.

"Hnnnghh!" Anthony struggled to shake free of the earth that encased him. "And NOW I'm stuck. Great…" His face turned to horror when he felt the ground shake, a shadow looming over from behind. Anthony looked back and gasped as a giant bluebird looked down and observed him. "N-n-n-niiice, bluebird…" He stuttered with total horror and fear. "D-Don't eat me, now… I'm not a tasty treat… p-please go away…"

"Awww. Don't you want my help?"

"Huh?" The bird turned to give Anthony a good look at Vweeb, the tiny alien dropping down beside him.

"Well, the first step to living small: being humiliated and outmatched by your younger, but much bigger sister."

"What are you doing here, _Vweeb_?" he asked with much disgust. He wanted to call him names, but strongly resisted the urge for the sake of not shrinking any further. He'd never wanna show his face again if Vweeb saw him as high as _his_ foot!

"Apparently, watching you suffer." Vweeb smirked. "But listen, Anthony, I'm really here to help you. Arianna thinks if I help you get rid of the curse, we can begin things anew. And personally, I think we can make good friends."

"Friends with YOU? Puh-leease!"

"Anthony, the only way you could get rid of the curse, I think, is if you fully know the experience of being someone my height. You won't be able to do that without my help. So do you WANT my help, or would you prefer your sister showing off her giant, ugly toes for the rest of your life?"

"Hnnngh!" Anthony struggled even harder, but was powerless to the earth that trapped him. "Fine. Just get me out." With that, Vweeb took Anthony by the wrists and used all his might to pull the bully out. Finally, Anthony was free, and was back on his feet as he brushed the dirt off.

Vweeb could only smirk cockily, walking around and observing how small the boy had gotten in these past couple days. "Heh. Hard to believe just two days ago, I was caught helpless between your toes. And now-" Vweeb reached below and grabbed the back of Anthony's underpants, yanking them up and over his forehead, "I'm big enough to do THAT! Ah hahahaha! Boy, it feels good to be big."

"Grrrr!" Anthony's underwear snapped back into his pants as he took Vweeb by the shirt collar. "You are SO getting a black eye after this- OOF." Vweeb merely pushed him down.

"I don't think so." He stated simply, standing over the shorter boy with his arms crossed. "Look, Anthony, don't expect me to be nice the whole way through. Everytime we meet, you make me feel horrible about my height. And now _I'm_ the one towering over you." Anthony was taken aback in fear at Vweeb's assertiveness. "So if we want this to go well, you better do what I say. Understand?"

"Y-Yes." Anthony stuttered, taking Vweeb's hand and allowing him to help him up.

"Good. And listen, I can't guarantee that what I said will actually get you bigger, you may be stuck like that forever for all I know."

"Well, I'd still like to learn how to fight well at this size. If I'm ever gonna get to go on missions again, I need as much experience with this stuff as you have. Please, Vweeb?"

At hearing that word, Vweeb gave a smile. "Aww. Sure thing, Ant-y. Hehe. Let's begin." The tiny alien then led the tiny bully through part of the jungle. "First, let's work on your combat. My dad's been helping me train against big enemies, using my mom as a practice dummy. 'Course, since you're new, we'll start you off-"

"DON'T… you dare say it!"

"-small." Vweeb smirked.

"Uugh."

"Let's start with this guy." He directed Anthony's attention to a giant grasshopper.

"Gaah!" Anthony yelped and cowered behind Vweeb.

"Anthony." Vweeb pulled him out. "Like this." The alien picked up a tiny twig and dashed over, roaring a battle cry as he swung his sword-like twig and clashed against the giant bug, who swung its legs in defense. After a few seconds, Vweeb was able to knock the bug down, giving a victory smirk before walking back over to Anthony. "Now you try." He tossed him the twig.

"Umm…" Anthony looked at the twig with worry before giving his own battle cry, running forth to duel against the massive bug. However, Anthony was overpowered as his twig was knocked away and he fell to his butt. Anthony's eyes widened with fear as the grasshopper then took him in its arms. "WAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he was flown away in the distance.

Vweeb sighed in disbelief before hurrying to rescue him.

**McKenzie Household; living room**

"Sure, Vweeb! I can help!" Angie smiled as she sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor, with Anthony and Vweeb sitting in front of her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just try and squish your son!" Vweeb exclaimed.

"Whuh?" Anthony looked baffled.

"Ummm… squish my own son?" Angie rose a brow.

"Yeah! Try it with me first!"

"Um, okay…" Angie still looked quizzical as she stood up and raised her foot above the alien. She brought her foot down, but Vweeb quickly jumped out of the way. Angie kept rapidly trying to stomp the alien, her feet making the floor quake each time, but Vweeb kept swiftly jumping and dodging.

"When you go against big enemies like this," Vweeb explained, continuing to dodge Angie's feet, "they'll be tryin' to stomp ya. Fast on their feet, ya know. That's why ya gotta be fast. Gotta be fast to avoid bein' smashed. Now you try." Angie ceased stomping as Vweeb jumped away.

Anthony looked a little worried as his mother held her foot above him. "Err… what if she accidentally stomps me?"

"Don't worry, Anthony." Angie smiled. "The carpet's really soft, and I'm barefoot. You should be just fine."

"And… GO!" Vweeb announced. With that, Angie quickly began trying to stomp her son, but Anthony moved fast and dodged her quick feet. "C'mon, Anthony's Mom! Stomp those feet!"

"I'm trying!"

"Come and get me, Mom!" Anthony yelled cockily. The boy continued to successfully dodge Angie's feet. "W-Whooa!" However, the boy wobbled at one point, and Angie was able to smash him.

"Oops." Angie raised her leg and looked to see Anthony pressed against the bottom of her foot. She gripped him in her fingers and peeled him off like a sticker. "Sorry, Anthony."

"Pleh!" He coughed some dirt off. "It's okay, Mom…"

**Staircase**

Anthony grunted and wheezed with pain as he and the alien were struggling to climb the massive carpeted staircase. "One of the most important notes about being small is that EVERYTHING is bigger than you, and when that involves climbing stairways, you gotta have the muscle. And when we practice enough with this, we'll try climbing table legs. Thankfully, since these stairs have a carpet, that makes it a million times easier."

The two have been climbing for many, MANY minutes now, and Anthony was absolutely tired. But the hard work eventually paid off as the two made it at the top of the stairs, panting heavily after doing so. "Finally… we made it…" Anthony gasped.

"Hm hm hm, hm hm!" Michelle happily hummed, skipping her way up the stairs in nearly 3 seconds. Once at the top, she bent down and shook her rear end at her brother. "HIIII, Anthony!" The cheerful girl hummed and skipped her way down the hall.

"Awwww…" Anthony sighed in humility.

"Hey, relax, buddy." Vweeb patted his shoulder. "You'll get used to it. Now how 'bout we go to the next test?"

"Uh, actually, Vweeb," Anthony spoke up, "I think I've had enough for right now. How about later?"

"Hehe… if you say so. The bug's life can be very stressful." The alien made a whistle then, summoning his bluebird steed as it flew in through a window. The bird took land beside Vweeb and allowed him to get on. "Catch ya later, Ant-y. Don't slack off. Hyah!" With that, the bird took off and soared out of the house.

After watching him leave, Anthony then faced ahead and remembered the incredible distance he had to go to his room. He sighed in exhaustion before beginning the long trek it took to get there. The child was eventually able to make it halfway through, but was very exhausted by that time, hoping he would get there soon. However, he began to have doubts as his sister happily skipped out of her room and over to him, standing and looking down at him with a smile as her hands were held behind her back. "Hi, Anthonyyy!" she grinned.

"Whaddyou want _now_, Michelle?" he asked depressedly. Ever since this happened, his sister has done nothing but humiliate him, so everytime she approached, he always felt intimidated by her. And that alone sounded embarrassing itself. Feeling helpless to his own little sister.

"I'm sorry about before, Anthony." She looked apologetically, twirling left and right on her feet. "I was just having fun. Anyway, I saw how hard you were training with Vweeb, and WANTED to make it up to you! Here!" she got down on her knees and held her hands down to him, holding several pieces of colorful Smarties in them.

"Oh boy! Smarties!" Anthony smiled excitedly at the candy. "Say, thanks, Michelle! You're not a bad sister after all!" At this, the sister gave a grin. Anthony approached the large candy and proceeded to take a bite out of the green one. However, when he chomped his teeth down, he was unable to pierce them through the hard substance. He tried harder and harder, but his buckteeth were too weak to penetrate it. "Bluh. What's wrong with this candy?"

Michelle took that green piece and tossed it into her mouth, munching away at it like it was nothing. "Nothing wrong here!" she smiled innocently.

Anthony tried to munch on the orange one next, but it was just as strong. "I can't bite it!"

"Oh well! Guess you don't want 'em, then!" Michelle stood back up and tossed the pieces into her mouth herself, happily skipping back to her room.

"Ohhh." Anthony moaned in defeat. _Three_ times he's been humiliated by Michelle today. He then heard the sound of several footsteps approaching, their stomping growing stronger as he watched several figures come up the stairs.

"Boy, that was the best ice cream party EVER!" Sally Harper exclaimed, she and the rest of the team walking across the hall with ice cream cones in hand.

"That Goofy Goober really knows how to party." Aranea said.

"Anyway, let's get into the treehouse through Anthony's-" Sally was silenced when Harvey held her back.

"Ummm…" he pointed downward.

"Oh, Anthony!" Sally and the others took notice of their tiny leader in the middle of the floor. "We didn't see you there. You're so tiny."

"YOU GUYS went to Goofy Goober's WITHOUT ME?"

"Well, sorry, but… we thought you were a little too small." Sally explained.

"Did YOU know about this? ?" he yelled at Aranea.

"I… thought you would get mad if I told you." She said.

"We're very sorry, Anthony." Sally apologized. "Want us to carry you back to the treehouse? If you want, we can-"

"You know what, forget it." Anthony just sat on the floor and crossed his arms. "You guys just go up and have fun without me. I'll just sit here and… wait for somebody to step on me."

"Anthony-"

"AH!" he cut her off. "Upstairs. GET lost."

The three kids exchanged guilty glances before leaving their leader to himself, entering his room. At the same time, Anthony's father, Harvey came out of his room with a basket of laundry, carrying it across the hallway. "Boy, how did I get stuck with doing Angie's- Huh?" he stopped himself when he noticed something on the floor by his socked feet. He bent down and picked his son up by his shirt. "Son, what're you doing? You can't just sit _there_, somebody will step on you."

"Good! I wanna be stepped on! I can't LIVE like this, Dad!"

"Son, come on." Harvey set his little boy on his left shoulder before continuing to carry the laundry downstairs. "Was today really that bad?"

"Yes. Michelle keeps embarrassing me and my friends don't care about me one bit."

"Now, Son, that's not true." Harvey stated, opening the basement door and switching on the lights as he carefully walked down the dusty stairway. "Why would you think your friends don't care?"

"Because they just went to an ice cream party WITHOUT me. They never liked me, and this whole thing was their perfect way of getting rid of me."

"Anthony, I'm sure they're just trying to look after you." Harvey said as he began to pour the clothes into the washing machine. "You know, when I was your age, I didn't think my friends cared about me at all. Always pulling pranks on me and talking behind my back. But then I learned, I wasn't the friendliest guy either. But deep down, I really loved them. And I later learned that they really loved me, too. I was possessed by a being of darkness, and they risked their life to save me. It really warmed by heart to know that I was being looked after like that. Son, if your friends are willing to put up with you at all, or even let you use that dollhouse, you know you're in good hands."

"So? Just because YOUR friends were all lovey and sappy in the end, doesn't say anything about MY friends."

"Hehe, Anthony. All you guys look the same as me and all my friends." Harvey stated as he was headed back up the stairs, switching off the basement light. "They care about you as much as mine did. I promise."

"I dunno…"

"Tell you what: how 'bout we go up to your room and go for a ride in your racecar set? That oughta liven you up a little. How's that sound?" Harvey held his son in his left palm and began to tickle his stomach with his right index finger.

"H-H-H-Hey!" Anthony shook around and giggled. "S-Stop it, Dad! You're tickling me!"

"Awe, you're so cute, Anthony!" Harvey playfully cooed. The father continued to hold and tickle his son, smiling happily as Anthony squirmed and fussed around on his hand.

* * *

**Hehehe. Little father/son moment there. Anyhoo, Anthony begins training with Vweeb. Will he get strong enough to last throughout a small life, or will he remain helpless and weak? Anyhoo, next time… more stuff will happen, I guess. ;D Later!**


	5. Anthony's Punishment

**HELLO, everybody! Just started school today! Man, was it grueling. Anyhoo, here is another update of this. In this one, Anthony finally gets his. And here we go.**

* * *

**McKenzie Household**

At hearing a knock at the door, Angie went over to answer it, smiling at who waited on the doorstep. "Hey, Rachel! Glad you could make it."

"Hey, Angie." Rachel greeted. "Cheren told me about Anthony's… 'little' problem, too. Anyway, I think I have somethin' that could help him. Where is the little guy?"

"He's up in his room, having himself a little nap. Vweeb was just over an hour ago to help him 'adjust'. He's really trying his best to cope with this."

"Well, I should be able to help. Be right back, Angie." The woman led herself up the stairs.

Meanwhile, after having a little playtime with his father, which was actually quite enjoyable, the inch-tall Sector Leader was now at rest on the pillow of his bed. However, his rest was interrupted when his younger sister walked in, a joyous smile plastered on her face like always, which Anthony _knew_ meant doom, holding the Nintendo 3DS as she plopped her bottom down onto Anthony's bed, making the boy bounce slightly as she mashed her fingers away at the buttons. "Uugh. What're you doing here, Michelle?"

"My room was getting boring, so I wanted to come play in here. Look, Anthony! I beat Level 18! The hardest level on the HARDEST setting!" she taunted.

"Well, goody-goody for you!" he exclaimed in stress.

"And now, I'm gonna try Level 24." The 5-year-old then lied down on the bed, her head rested on the foot side as she rested her feet on Anthony's pillow. "Ahh, that's better."

"Mmm!" Anthony mumbled, trying to help himself off the heel of his sister's foot. "Michelle, get your smelly feet offa my pillow!"

"Okay." She decided to switch ends and rest her head on the pillow, crushing Anthony beneath her bushy red-brown hair as her eyes still focused on the game.

Anthony struggled to pull himself out from under the massive head, getting his leg tangled by one of her hair strands at one point, but then forced himself out. He stomped over to Michelle's ear and yelled, "I meant, get OUT of my bed, in GENERAL! It's bad enough being small, now everyone's trying to take advantage of me!"

Michelle paused her game and stood up from bed, smiling down at her brother. "Ah, cheer up, Anthony. _I_ know a couple people you could be friends wiiith!"

"Oh, great." He rolled his eyes. "Who? A couple of bugs?"

"EVEN better! I'd like you to meet…" she gently took her brother by the shirt and placed him down on the floor in front of her, "THE TOESIES! !" She held her feet together and wiggled her toes. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Oh, COME ON." Anthony yelled in aggravation, shaking his head.

"Come on, Anthony! I'll introduce you!" The playful girl sat down and held her right foot up, spreading her toes out as she first touched the pinky one. "This one is Pinksy! She's the youngest one. THIS one is Ringy! She loves jewelry and make up. THIS one is Middy. She's the middle-aged. This one is Indy. She's the smartest. And THIS one," she touched her big toe, "IIS Betsy. The strongest one. And now…" she grabbed her brother and set him in the space between 'Indy' and 'Betsy', "you look like one of the family! Welcome to the Toesies, Anthony! Eeeheehee ha HAA! !" The child then wiggled her toes with Anthony caught between them, finally reached the peak of his annoyance as Michelle laughed more joyously than ever.

"Grrr, ENOUGH!"

"YOW!" Michelle yelped when Anthony bit his buckteeth into her big toe, escaping her clutches and aiming a finger at her.

"I'm SICK of you, Michelle! Ever since I shrunk down, you have only gotten worse and WORSE. You and those big, dumb feet of yours. You are the biggest, DUMBEST sister on the planet! You have no friends, and you're a PAIN to live with! I'd rather be related to Lilac the WERECAT, and take the risk of HER snacking on me, than continue to be HUMILIATED by someone as AGGRAVATING as YOU!"

The happiness and joy had completely gone from the 5-year-old's face. Her lip began quivering, tears welling in her eyes as she began to sniffle. In only a second, a waterfall of tears burst forth, her wailing cries bringing incredible pain to Anthony's tiny ears. "I-I was j-just, trying, to have some, f-fun." Michelle continued to cry, scampering out of the room as fast as she could. By the time she was far enough for Anthony to uncover his ears, he already began feeling the guilt.

As Rachel walked down the hallway, she stopped and watched Michelle run out of Anthony's room, tears still streaming down as she hurried in and slammed the door to her room. Rachel rose a brow and continued to Anthony's room.

Anthony sat down on his carpeted floor, head held down in guilt and sadness. The boy felt his floor quake and heard booming footsteps, looking up as a shadow loomed over him. "Well, Michelle sure seemed upset." The titanic form of his Aunt Rachel stated. Anthony was a tad startled by her presence. His aunt seemed quite the most tremendous person he's seen since his shrinkage, and was a little afraid of her from this view. He didn't show it, however. "Any idea what happened?"

"It's her fault for being a dumb sister!" he yelled, folding his arms.

"Anthony, what happened?" Rachel sighed, getting down on her knees for a closer look at her tiny nephew.

"She comes in here and starts shoving her feet in my face, and I'm sick of it!"

"Anthony, I'm sure she's just kidding around. That's what sisters do."

"Well, I don't care! This whole experience has been a living nightmare. I just want someone to STEP ON ME, and GET IT over with! Come on, Aunt Rachel, be my guest."

"Anthony, you know I would never do that. Anyway, your mom called and told me you were struggling with this change. And I think I have something that may help. Not help you get back to normal, but help you to cope. Wanna come with?" she asked, laying her open hand down beside him.

Anthony observed the hand for a moment, and then shrugged. "All right…" He walked over and climbed onto her hand. The woman smiled, standing up and placing Anthony onto her left shoulder.

"There we go. Now let's get over to my house."

**Rachel's car**

The blonde-haired woman was back on the road and driving back to their home in Cleveland, Virginia, glancing down to Anthony, who lied down on the bare skin near her neck. "How about a little music?" she asked, switching on the car's stereo. The car bursted with earsplitting rock-and-roll sounds, causing the little Anthony to press his hands against his ears as tight as he could. Rachel was startled as well, immediately switching the music off. "Er, on second thought, peace and quiet is much better on the road, don't you think?"

"Shyah, no kidding…" he mumbled, rubbing his sore ears.

"So, Anthony, how's life been treating you?"

"Just terribly, thank you for asking."

"Come on, Anthony. There's _nothing_ good about this?"

Anthony thought a little bit. "…Well… I _did_ get to go flying with Fybi."

"Mm. How was it?"

"It was…" a goofy smile made its way on his face, "real nice…"

"Ahhh." Rachel smirked. "Sounds like_ someone_ has quite the little crush."

Anthony blushed. "W-What? NO! Why would you think that?"

"Come on, Anthony, you can tell me. I'm a licensed school principal/psychiatrist. My sworn duty is not to tell secrets."

"…Well…" Anthony still blushed, "I guess I DO kind of like her… a little."

"Ah-ha. I bet she's pretty nice to you when you're like this, right?"

"Well, compared to everyone else… yeah."

"So, I guess there _are_ some perks to being tiny?"

"I guess so. But I'd STILL rather be squished on!"

"Anthony, that's never the answer. You'd be hurting your friends and family more than you can imagine. It might not seem like it, but everyone really loves you. And you'll only truly see it after you've given enough time. For now, just have a little faith. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good. Now what I have in store for you, should hopefully be pretty helpful."

**Uno Household**

After a while of driving, they had arrived at Rachel's home. After entering the living room, Rachel set her nephew down on the couch, then began looking through the drawers below the TV. "Aha! Here it is." The woman pulled out a cardboard case containing a VCR tape, showing it to Anthony. "One of my old _George Shrinks_ videos."

"George Shrinks? The crud is that?" Anthony asked.

"It's an old PBS Kids show. And one of my personal favorites, to be honest."

"PBS? You mean you drove me down here to watch something eduCATIONAL? Man, you're just like all the others, trying to take advantage of my smallness!"

Rachel laughed. "School principal, remember? These kind of shows would be my thing. But relax, Anthony, I think it'll help you. It's a show about this boy who woke up one morning, only 3 inches tall. I figured if you saw how easy it is for him to deal with a smaller stature, you would have the motivation."

"Shyah right. This show's gonna stink." Anthony pouted and folded his arms.

"Anthony, give it a chance. Here, let's watch the first tape." Rachel popped the tape into the VCR and grabbed the remote, sitting down beside Anthony. She switched on the old VCR, and they patiently watched the episode that featured.

_Half an hour later…_

"Hehehe." Rachel chuckled. "Okay, maybe a bit cheesy… but still, what did you think?"

Anthony thought a moment. "…It… actually wasn't that bad."

"See? It may be a 'baby's show', but you'll find that a lot of big kids like this stuff, too. But yeah, like we saw, George Shrinks is only 3 inches tall. But he doesn't want people to step on him, so it'll end. He doesn't even think about it at all. He's just like any regular kid, only he goes on bigger adventures. So…?"

"Actually… can we watch a few more, Aunt Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and rubbed the top of her nephew's head with her finger. "Aww. Sure we can, Little Guy. Let me just find a few more tapes."

_An hour later…_

By this time, Rachel was lying down on her back while Anthony was sitting and leaning on the side of her stomach, both of them calmly watching the show with interest. They were on their third episode (counting that first one from before) before it came to an end. "Wanna watch anymore?" Rachel asked.

"Nah. I think I've seen enough." Anthony said with a smile.

"So you see, Anthony?" Rachel held her nephew in her left palm and sat back up. "It doesn't matter if you're small. George Shrinks is small, but he still has plenty of friends, a loving family, and still lives like any regular-sized kid. Can't you try to be like that?"

"Well… I dunno…" he looked down in doubt. "I mean, it is still a kid's show. It's not supposed to be real."

"Anthony, you're standing on the palm of my hand, barely an inch tall, you can control earth, several of your cousins and friends are descended from gods/demons, and I'm the wielder of Three Sacred Treasures designed to vanquish evil, and you have doubts because what's in that show isn't supposed to be 'real'?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Anthony smiled and laughed. "Good point! Hey, maybe I can get used to this size!"

"That's the spirit!"

The child jumped down from her hand and landed perfectly on his feet on the soft carpet below, standing confidently. "Yeah. I don't need to be big to be tough. I may be smaller, but I'm still the same old Anthony I was befo-"

"I'm gettin' it first, Aurora!" Chris Uno yelled, suddenly charging through the living room beside his sister.

"In your dreams, Christopher!"

"AAHHH!" Anthony ducked for cover and shielded his eyes, the colossal thundering shoes of his humongous cousins dangerously close to stomping on him as they sped by.

"AURORA! CHRISTOPHER! !" The kids skidded to a stop at their mother's shout, fearfully turning to face her as she stood with an angered look, hands on her hips. "You need to WATCH where you're going! LOOK what you almost did to your poor little cousin!" she directed their attention to the quivering Anthony on the floor.

Aurora and Chris gasped in horror, realizing what they almost did. If they weren't lucky just then, they could've actually _killed_ their poor, defenseless cousin. Aurora shamefully walked over and knelt down beside him. "Anthony… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I'm sorry, too, Little Cuz." Chris apologized, kneeling down beside him as well. "I really should watch where I'm going."

Anthony hesitantly looked up at them, his heart still racing faster than ever. "I-It's okay, guys…"

"Good." Rachel sighed. "Alright, you can go, you two. Just watch yourselves from now on." The two nodded and walked up the stairs.

"_Man, I totally shoulda stepped on the little pest."_ Chris whispered to his sister. She gave a nod.

As Rachel picked her startled nephew up, the boy was still trying to comprehend that he just avoided death, by only a few inches. That was _WAY_ too close for comfort. "Are you okay, Little Guy?"

"I change my mind, Aunt Rachel. I hate being small!"

"Oh, don't give up yet, Little Guy. No one said it would be easy. But once you get used to this, you'll never have to worry about stuff like that again."

"No I won't! I don't wanna stay like this, Aunt Rachel!" Anthony started to cry.

"Ohh, Anthony, it's okay…" Rachel comfortingly rubbed her little nephew's head. "Things are going to get better. I promise."

They heard someone enter the front door just then, turning to see Cheren. "Hey, Cheren!" Rachel greeted her son. "I brought Anthony over to help him with his problem."

"Huh? Oh, hey. I was just looking for you, Anthony." Cheren said, approaching the two. "I need to talk to him about something."

"Ahh. Kids Next Door business." Rachel already knew. "Well-p, I'll just leave you two alone then. No one likes an eavesdropping adult." Cheren held his palm open for Rachel to set Anthony onto, the woman leaving upstairs afterwards.

"Anthony, there's no easy way to say this," Cheren began, "but I was just over at your treehouse, and I made Numbuh 843 the Sector Leader."

"WHAT? ? You made SALLY leader? ? What about me? ?"

"I'm sorry, Anthony. But the rules say that all sectors must have a leader. And if the leader is unavailable for whatever reason, one of the members must be a temporary leader until further notice, and I chose Sally. And as long as you're tiny, you're unavailable."

"So? ? I can still lead! ! Come on, Cuz, pleeeaaase!" Anthony got down on his knees and loudly begged.

"Anthony, I'm sorry, but you're just not as experienced with this as Vweeb, yet. Look, I'm trying to find a way to restore you, but we're also a little preoccupied with that 'Viridi' person, and that big ball of twigs she just created. But until we can find a way to fix you, you'll have to stay in safety. I'll take you back to your treehouse." The Supreme Leader was about to carry him off when-

"Cheren, wait!" He stopped and looked down at his tiny cousin. "That Viridi goddess person? She's the one that did this to me!"

"What?" Cheren's eyes widened.

"Yeah! She's the exact same one that cursed me in my dream!"

"Hmm…" Cheren rubbed his chin in thought. "There's gotta be some sort of connection. Or _is_ there? Anyway, thanks for telling me, Anthony. We might just be able to figure this out, soon. But right now, let's take you back to your treehouse." With that, the older cousin proceeded to carry Anthony away.

**Sector W Treehouse**

The two eventually made it back to Sector W's treehouse. Anthony sat on Cheren's shoulder as they entered the base's living room, finding Sally and Harvey playing videogames on the couch while Aranea and Fybi watched them. Sally put the game on pause as they turned to notice them. "Look, guys! Cheren's back with Anthony!" The four instantly hurried over to greet their 'former' Sector Leader.

Anthony dropped down to the wooden floor as they made it over, looking down at him with smiles, happy to see him. Anthony, however, didn't seem too happy as he glared up at Sally. "So, you're the new Sector Leader, huh?"

"Uh… I guess so. Sorry, Anthony." Sally said.

"Well… I have work to do, so… I'll see you guys later." Cheren said before leaving out the door.

"Oh, Anthony!" Anthony looked as Vweeb hurried over from behind Sector W. "I've been looking for you. Come on, I know the perfect thing we can do next!"

"Just forget it, Vweeb." Anthony told him angrily. "I just can't do it. I can't live like this."

"Whaat? But what about wanting to go on missions again?"

"I don't care anymore! I almost got squished today! I'll never be able to survive out in the field. I'm…I'm just no good like this."

"Anthony, you just need more practice." Sally told him. "A little more training with Vweeb, and you'll be-"

"No! Forget it! It's Vweeb's fault that I'm like this, anyway!"

"Say what?" Vweeb asked, now becoming angered. "You're the one that used me to clean your snot. You're the one that bullies me _every_ single day."

"The reason I bully you is 'cause you act like such a showoff. You and George Shrinks make being small look like SUCH a walk in the park, when in reality, it's not! It's the WORST thing that could EVER happen to somebody! Little sisters treating you like a toy, older cousins almost stepping on you without realizing..."

"Anthony-" Sally tried to say.

"And traitorous friends who leave you behind to, not only go to an ice cream party, but replace me as Sector Leader 'cause they think I'm no good!"

"Anthony, I didn't-"

"Just shut up, Sally!"

"Well, why would that matter to you before?" Vweeb asked. "You were already so much bigger than me. Why would you bully somebody who makes something look easy, that you don't really know if it's easy or not?"

"I…I dunno! It's because it didn't look easy at all, and you always try and act like it does!"

"So your intentions were to make my small life harder than it should be?"

"PREEE-cisely. I was actually doing you a favor, Vweeb. You NEEDED a bully, to show you just how hard a life like this can be."

"Anthony, I never said that living like this was ever see. But one reason for that is, frankly, bullies like you."

"Good. I hope some of your _other_ bullies show you just what I mean. Anyway, I'm tired. Hey, one of you guys take me back to my- er, Sally's dollhouse."

"Uh, excuse me?" Sally looked disgustedly.

"You're telling Vweeb that he needed a jerk like you in his life, and now you're trying to order us around?" Aranea asked.

"I oughta-" Harvey began, about to raise his foot.

"Pray, calm thy minds." Fybi intervened, bending over to pick Anthony up. "Let Little Anthony hath some rest. I am certain we shalt make with the peace soon enough." The rest of the operatives kept their glares on Anthony as the angel carried him to his room.

"Thanks, Fybi." Anthony said as his friend released him on the table. "At least I'm still able to count on you."

"Many thanks to thee." Fybi smiled, sarcastically. "The others certainly were jerks, were they not?"

"You said it."

"Ay, how canst they not understand thy reasons? Certainly, thou werest a most generous person, to show Vweeb the miseries in life."

"Exactly! Man, why can't everyone else be as understanding-"

"Oh, close thy mouth!" she angrily spoke. "I hath spoken the opposite tongue."

"Whuh?... What do you mean?"

"I mean I hath not taken well thy words to Vweeb."

"Well, so what?"

"Pray, Anthony, I know that thee speak well out of anger and frustration. Pray tell, is it not true that thine meanings for Vweeb imply to thee? For so long, I hath watched thee struggle with the bending of earth, a mere shadow to thine sister. 'Tis as clear as I hath thought, thy mind hast been overcome with jealously for little Vweeb. His skill in what he does is not so different from yonder Michelle's in what she does. Thou canst not bully Michelle, verily, but Vweeb maketh an excellent target, nay?"

"You're saying I'm JEALOUS of Vweeb? Of all people? ?"

"Yea. Verily."

"Fybi, you don't have ANY idea of what you're talking about. Why would I be jealous of someone small as he is? And I already knew before all this that living this way would be a pain. I just hated how Vweeb implied that it's easy. Therefore, I had to remind him that it wasn't."

"Mm-hm…" Fybi looked disbelieved, "Design it in anyway thou desires. But Anthony, I doth not mean to shame thee. I only wish to help thee as well. Adjusting to a change in height such as this ist not so different from earthbending. Thou only needst much practice. But I hath faith that thou shalt prevail."

"Well, having 'faith' isn't always the answer, Fybi. Either something's easy, or it isn't. I just wish Vweeb knew that, too. Anyway, I'm goin' to bed." He decided, walking towards his dollhouse.

"Pray, at an o'clock where the sun still shines brightly? How much sleep dost one need at such a size?"

"Go ask Vweeb. _He's_ the expert." With that, Anthony slammed the front door of his dollhouse behind him.

Fybi sighed and looked at the house with sympathy before going back out to the others.

**Living room**

"Well… so much for breaking the curse." Sally sighed.

"It's official: once a jerk, ALWAYS a jerk." Vweeb stated.

"Ohhh. If only Anthony knew how easy it could be in reality."

"Pray, but he doth not." Fybi told them, coming back into the room. "He hast fully embraced that there be no hope for him. His only desire is for Vweeb to know the pain and suffering he hast gone through."

"Hey, I've been through enough pain and suffering." Vweeb replied. "It took me some work getting adjusted to this height, too. And I was BORN this way. And even though I'm good at it now, it's still a lot of trouble. The bright side is I have friends and family to help. But Anthony, however, made things a LOT worse than before."

A light sparked in Aranea's mind. "That's IT."

"W-What's it?" Sally asked.

"The hex can only be lifted if Anthony knows the true experience of being small. Or, so we think. I bet the REAL way we can get him to normal," she smirked, "is if we _bully_ him."

"Bully him?" Sally asked in shock. "But we couldn't bully him. He's our friend."

"And friends help friends, is this not so?" Fybi asked. "Ergo, if we art to save yon Anthony, we must teach him the pain and suffering he didst to Vweeb. 'Tis an excellent solution, nay?"

"You know, that's just crazy enough to work." Harvey agreed.

"Hmm… I guess we could do it." Sally figured. "Heck, I have always fantasized it. Let's give it a go!"

"I know I'LL get a kick out of it!" Vweeb smiled.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan:" Aranea huddled her teammates together, and quietly began to whisper.

**Dimalanta Household; backyard**

In the forest area behind the backyard, Sector V and several other operatives gathered around the mysterious door with the swirling vortex. "So this is the door that shrunk you two and the Supreme Leader down?" Mike Strongarm asked.

"Yeh!" Sheila replied. "Me and Mason were jus' playin' one day, and then we find this door and wanna take a look in. Next thing ya know, we're no bigger than a bug! 'ere, lemme show you-" She was about to walk in.

"DON'T, Sheila." Mason held her back by the shirt collar.

"Hmm, it is fascinating…" Melody spoke, rubbing her chin. "I wonder what it could be, you think?"

"We'll hopefully find out, if Panini gets here." Cheren said.

"Step aside, guys, girls comin' through here." Panini yelled as she helped Sunni and Darcy Chariton get through a crowd. "Alright, bookworms, what've ya got?"

The two pulled out a book about _Magic Charms, Ancient Artifacts, and other Mysterious Things_. "Okay, I think we've figured out that this is what is known as… a 'Minish Door'." Darcy explained.

"A Minish Door?" Haruka asked. "You mean those teeny-tiny people who live in our treehouses?"

"That's what our parents told us, anyway." Dillon replied.

"Yes. A Minish Door is said to be something that appears once every hundred years, on the Year of the Minish." Sunni read from her book. "They appear all over the world so that children may enter them and become the Minish height, and will therefore be able to interact and make friends with the Minish. But once the Year is over, the Minish Doors vanish. And if you're still tiny by the time they do, bad luck for you. Unless you so happen to know somebody who can change sizes."

"Hehe. Lucky for us, eh?" Sheila nudged Mason.

"But, does that mean that _this_ is the Year of the Minish?" Cheren asked.

"Mmm, not from what we read." Darcy replied. "That's a _looong_ days away. Anyhoo, it says that Minish Doors can only be created by forest spirits, like Celebi."

"Forest spirits?..." Cheren started to think.

"Sound familiar?" Panini asked.

"Y-Yeah… that Viridi goddess. The same one that blew up the factory, _and_ shrunk my cousin down."

"So, _she's_ behind all this." Artie deduced. "Well, an enemy of the chilidogs just _can't_ roam around like that."

"That's something else, too." Sunni said to Cheren. "When my sister and I walked by that big tree-ball earlier, we felt this ginormous energy presence coming from the inside."

"An energy presence? You think it's Viridi?" Harry asked.

"If it is, we oughta get in there and check it out." Haylee suggested.

"Hold on, guys." Cheren spoke again. "If this goddess is for real, it might be too dangerous. We're gonna have to think up a plan if we're gonna attack that place."

"Aw, how come?" Panini asked. "If that place is made of wood and vine, we oughta just burn that place to the ground! We can't just let her run around if she threatens the KND, can we?"

"But we also can't underestimate the powers of a so-called 'goddess'. Anyhoo, I've already got a plan in the mix. Let's all just get back to our treehouses, and be prepared for things to come." With that, the circle of operatives left the mysterious Minish Door and went off to their ships. Cheren Uno stood in thought for a minute before going to his house, off to retrieve something important for his mission ahead.

**Sector W Treehouse**

About another hour had passed, and sunset was nearing. Anthony lied down on his bed in boredom, not really feeling tired as he relaxed in the darkness. He felt his stomach grumble just then, gripping it as he stood up. "Boy, I'm hungry. Gotta be some crumbs lyin' around, or somethin'…"

The boy reached the corner edge of his table and observed how far of a drop he had to go. He carefully gripped the corner and slowly climbed down the table's leg. After a while- "WHOOA!" he dropped the rest of the way down, landing on his bottom. "Oww…" The boy rubbed his sore rear before dashing across the mile-long floors over to his doorway. He crouched down and crawled under the tiny space under the door, making to the other side, and beginning his trek down the hallway. But before he could advance much further- "Whooa- Oof!" a tremendous sparkly blue sneaker stomped in his way, causing the wooden floor to shake, and make him fall down.

"_Hello, Anthony."_ A female voice echoed above him.

Anthony frightfully looked up as Aranea stood over him, arms folded as she wore a maniacal smirk. "Umm… Aranea?"

"Anthony, remember when I told you about how people made fun of me for my shortness?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"Well, to be honest, it still kind of bugs me to this day. And watching what you always did with Vweeb before just made me _sick_. So then I figured: what better way to soothe my anger than by taking it out on somebody small and helpless?"

"This isn't funny, Aranea." He quickly told her, worried of what she might do. "I'm just trying to get to the kitchen to get a snack."

"Oh, then by all means, go ahead." She gave an innocent smile as she raised her left foot, gesturing for him to continue.

"Um… okay." Anthony stood up, still looking worried as he walked forward. "I'll just- WHOA!" He instantly jumped back before Aranea could smash him with her sneaker.

"Sorry. Whenever I see a bug, my instincts can't help but wanna kill it. But don't worry, I should be- Whoops!" Aranea kept slamming her feet on the floor, Anthony jumping around as quick as he could to avoid being squished. "Sorry, Anthony! I just can't help myself!" Anthony did his best to avoid the girl's sneakers, but it wasn't easy with the floor quaking each time.

"WAAH! G-Get away from me!" Anthony scampered away from the Fulbright girl as quick as he could, scared out of his wits. He moved his legs and ran even faster, sweating nervously as he felt the shaking grow faster, and sensed that Aranea was chasing after him. And before he could get far, Aranea swung her foot and kicked the inch-high child all the way down the rest of the hallway. "WAAAAHH-" He flew all the way into the living room, bouncing along the floor a few times before regaining his footing. He then turned his attention to the refrigerator, not _as_ far away, and immediately ran for it. However-

"Sorry, Anthony." A giant hand karate-chopped down in his way, making him skid to a stop. Anthony looked up with fright as Sally and Harvey towered and glared over him. "But as new Sector Leader, I've decided to make a new rule: you have to be as tall as Aranea to get a free snack from the fridge. Anyone shorter needs to pay the toll."

"What toll?"

"Two lollipops, and a Hershey bar." Harvey stated.

"I don't have that!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to _beat_ the pay out of you." Anthony fell over when Sally stomped her black sneakers on both his sides, so that he was between then, Anthony fearfully looked back and forth between her two feet, and was suddenly being knocked back and forth as Sally kept shifting her feet and kicking him between them. She finished her routine by raising her left leg higher and kicking him straight into the couch.

"Ooohhh…" Anthony dizzily groaned. "H-Huh?" He was suddenly caught between Harvey's fingers, the boy shoving him up his nose, headfirst.

"Ahhhh… Sweet." the yo-yo boy sighed in relief. Harvey pulled the snot-covered Anthony out, wiping the snot off on the couch before shoving Anthony into his ear, twisting him around to scrap off the earwax. Harvey pulled and wiped him off again, but as Anthony tried to catch his breath, he pulled open the back of his pants and dropped him inside. Harvey plopped onto the couch and shifted his butt around until it was pressed in a comfortable way, feeling Anthony squirming around beneath him. Harvey peacefully released a fart into his underpants, sighing in relief once again.

"Nnn, get me, outta here!" Anthony fussed, successfully fighting out of Harvey's pants leg. Anthony dashed across the floor, desperately trying to get away from his traitorous team. But then-

"Pray, and where dost thou think he is going?" Anthony was caught between the toes of the person he least expected.

"F-Fybi?" Filled with hurt and betrayal, he looked up as the angel floated over him. "Why…?"

"I am an angel, Anthony. Not a pacifist. And as a reminder, I am also half-demon." The redheaded angel kept Anthony between her toes as she hovered up to the ceiling. "Fybi shoots, she scoreseth!" The angel gave a twirl before sending Anthony shooting to the floor with great force.

"Oooowwww…" Anthony was barely able to stand from all this pain.

After drinking a can of soda, Harvey released another sigh. "Ah, that hit the spot." The yo-yo-wielding child tossed the can away, and started to pull his pants down. "And now for the finisher…"

"AAHHH! !" Anthony screamed and hurriedly backed away. "NO! NO! STOP! DON'T! I LEARNED MY LESSON! I'M SOOORRYYYY!" The boy buried his face in his hands and burst into tears.

Harvey stopped what he was doing and pulled his pants up as everyone looked with guilt and sympathy.

Anthony sobbed a little more before looking up to face them, wiping a faceful of tears off. "G-Go get, Vweeb." More sobbing.

Right away, Fybi flew over to the kitchen table and allowed the tiny alien onto her hand, flying over and laying her hand on the floor beside Anthony, where Vweeb walked off. "You alright there, Bud?"

Anthony wiped a little snot from his nose as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Vweeb." Another sniffle. "I know being small isn't easy. It probably takes a long time to get used to a height like this." A sniffle. "If only I knew, I never woulda bullied you to begin with. I never should have. I'm sorry." A sniffle.

"Well, Vweeb? What do we say?" Sally asked with a smile.

"III forgive you!" Vweeb exclaimed.

Anthony sniffled a little more and smiled back. "So… does that mean we're friends?"

"Eh… why not?" With that, the two took and shook hands. "Friends."

"Put 'er there, fellow shortie!"

"Hahaha!"

"Oh, Anthony?" came Sally's voice.

"Hm?" He looked as Sally was laying a hand down for him to stand on. He looked up as his four friends gave trusting smiles. He decided to climb onto Sally's hand and let them carry him to the couch. Sally allowed him to stand on the couch as they all stood around him with a more equal height.

"Listen, I hope you don't think what we did just then was for real." Sally said.

"We only did all that to show you how Vweeb really felt when you bullied him." Aranea followed.

"And if one should deserve a title 'best friend', one who earns such a title shouldst fulfill the responsibilities needed to be a 'best friend'." Fybi spoke. "And one of those responsibilities ist to help the best friend with a problem anyway they canst, yea?" she rose a brow.

"I figured, if you knew how it felt to be bullied like Vweeb, you would fully understand how it feels to be in his position." Aranea explained. "And that would break the curse."

"So basically, Aranea came up with this plan to, well, make you feel small and helpless, so you would apologize to Vweeb." Sally followed. "But we really didn't mean anything bad by it. And we're sorry if we did."

"Ah, that's okay." Anthony waved them off. "I did deserve it, after everything I did to Vweeb."

"Still, we would never do that to you for real. You might not be the nicest person, but you're still our friend. _And_ our leader."

"Your leader? But I thought you were made leader, Sally."

"Not… quite." Aranea said.

"It's true, Cheren _did_ come over to announce that I was the new leader… but I turned him down." Sally explained.

"What? Why?"

"Well, because I'd be no good at it. And… I think you do a better job at it than I do."

"Yeah. You may be tiny, Dude, but you'd still make a _way_ better leader than any of us." Harvey said.

"And thou art just as good a friend, regardless of height." Fybi smiled.

"Aww. Thanks, guys. It really means a lot."

"But let's face it, Dude," Aranea smirked, "we scared you, didn't we?"

"Oho, heck YEAH, you did!" Anthony smiled with excitement. "You guys got me good! I actually thought you were tryin' to crush me, Aranea!"

"Actually…" she rolled her eyes, mischievously.

"Umm…" Anthony looked worried.

"I'm just kidding! I wasn't trying to squash you. I mean, would it really be that easy to miss you like that?"

"And boy, when you pestered me for that toll, Sally, I was TERRIFIED!"

"All part of the act!" she smiled innocently.

"And Harvey… you are really gross."

"Eh. I take after my leader, I guess." He shrugged.

"Buuut… you weren't really gonna… PEE on me, were you?"

"Heh heh, I actually took a lucky shot there, you caved. If you didn't beg for mercy all of a sudden, I was afraid I would have to!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Huhuhu." He shuddered.

"But… it doesn't look like the curse has healed, yet." Sally observed.

"Maybe he does need to be peed on." Aranea said.

"Uh, let's not."

Vweeb then leapt onto the couch beside his new friend. "Ah, that's okay!" he smiled, putting an arm around him. "We'll figure something out eventually. But if not, you probably don't have any worries being this size now, right?"

"Nope! Not anymore! I mean, it might not be so bad, now. I have you guys to help me, and my parents. I should be able to pull just fine."

"You see? Life is always easier when you have people to help you." Sally smiled.

"Pray, now that the drama hast been passed, what say we taketh yonder party to Goober's Goofiness?" Fybi asked.

"Huh? But I thought…"

"We were holding off until thou hast learned thy lesson." Fybi told him.

"We would never _really_ go without you, Anthony." Sally said. "We just made that party stuff up. We stole the ice cream from an ice cream truck."

"So whaddya say we grab you a mountain of ice cream?" Harvey asked.

"Guys… you're the best." Anthony smiled.

"All aboardeth the Fulbright Airflight?" Fybi asked, holding her hands out for Anthony and Vweeb to jump on.

"Let's g-" Anthony was about to jump on, but stopped himself. "Wait…"

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Actually, can you carry me down to my house first? I just remembered something…"

**McKenzie Household**

Michelle remained locked within her room, lying on her front as her face was slumped against the pillow, a couple tears still dripping down. "Hey, Michelle!" she glanced down as her tiny brother stood at the edge of her bed with a smile.

"Whaddyou want, Anthony?" she asked angrily.

"Michelle, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean any of that. I'm just going through a lot of stress trying to get used to this new height. You really are a great sister. You're fun, full of energy, and always so… positive. If I was a bit more like you, I probably wouldn't act like such a jerk. I'm sorry, Michelle."

"Oh yeah?" Michelle sat up straight and folded her arms, looking away in anger. "Kiss my feets."

"Michelle, please. I-"

"Ahh!" she cut him off. "Kiss. My. _Feets_."

"Wait… WHAT? Ah, come on, Michelle!"

"Hmph!"

"Uugh!" With must disgust, Anthony approached the left foot of his sister, and proceeded to lay a couple smooches onto her heel. Afterwards, he walked over to her right foot and laid a couple smooches there, too. Once he was finished, he made a gagging gesture.

"AHH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Michelle playfully swung her arms and legs around as she laughed, kicking off the bed and to the floor as she picked up her brother. "Awwe! You silly Anthony! I forgive you! Mw-mw-mw-mwah!" Anthony shut his eyes tight as Michelle pummeled him with kisses.

"Blech!" he shook and brushed the 'sister cooties' off. "Gross! So, uh, you wanna go with my friends to Goofy Goober's?"

Michelle gasped with glee. "YAAY!" she cheered, jumping into the air. The 5-year-old set Anthony onto her head and said, "Hold on tight, here we goo!"

"Whooaa!" Anthony held tight to the girl's hair strands as she scampered out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house as fast as her little legs could go.

"Hold on, guys! Wait!" Sally yelled as the rest of Anthony's sector charged after them.

Anthony and Michelle laughed and smiled with joy, the boy excitedly riding his sister as she dashed towards the city, full speed ahead.

* * *

**And THAT'S our story, folks. :) Nah, nah, I'm just kidding! There's one more chapter after this. XD Next time, we'll have fun with Anthony's new height, and be on our way to the boss! Give you some guesses who that's gonna be. XD Later!**


	6. Anthony's Restoration

**Okay, peoples, this might be the last chapter of this fun little fic. Sorry it took so long, but now we're gonna beat the boss and call it a day. Here we go!**

* * *

The following day, Anthony was free of any troubles in his mind. His whole day was spent having fun, making use of his small size with the help of his friends and family. During the morning, Anthony climbed onto his parents' bed and jumped around on his father's face to wake him up. He got his father to rearrange the toy race track and place Anthony inside the tiny car. Anthony raised his arms in the air and cried with excitement, going at super-high speeds. His race ended when his mother had accidentally stepped on the track, causing Anthony to ram into her foot. Angie winced a little, then looked disbelieved at Anthony and Harvey. However, the three of them burst into laughter seconds later.

Shortly after Michelle had awakened, Anthony was laid back and relaxing in his sister's fingers, happily sucking on a bottle of pretend-milk which she was feeding him. After she finished, Michelle lightly tapped Anthony on the back, making him release a loud burp. The two laughed playfully just as Angie and Harvey came in. Angie held a camera as the two turned and faced them. Michelle held Anthony beside her face, and both grinned as Angie took the picture.

Up in Sector W's treehouse, Harvey Harper had grabbed a tiny piece of tape, using it to stick Anthony tight onto his yo-yo. Anthony smiled and gave a thumbs-up, and Harvey nodded. The yo-yo boy then began shooting his yo-yo, up-and-down and up-and-down. Anthony gave cries of excitement as he spun around at rapid speeds, switching between two directions like it was an amusement park ride. When Harvey stopped, Aranea, Fybi, and Sally approached him as Anthony's face turned green. Anthony spewed out some tiny barf, and the five friends burst into laughter.

Anthony was later back down in Michelle's room again, along with Fybi, Sally, and Aranea. The three girls and Michelle sat down in a circle, laying their feet flat on the floor close to Anthony as they smiled. The little Anthony used both arms to pick up a large, long paintbrush. He wobbled around a little, but was able to stand his ground and hold it. Anthony jumped onto the edge of a container of pink paint and dipped the brush in before jumping onto Sally's foot. He used the long brush to carefully paint the girl's toenails a bright pink. Once he finished, Sally studied her bright-pink toenails and gave a gleeful smile.

Next, Anthony dipped the brush into some blue paint and jumped to Aranea's foot. Anthony steadily painted the girl's toenails a sparkling sky-blue color. Once he finished, Aranea raised and wiggled her sparkling blue toes. Anthony then walked over to Michelle's feet. But instead of putting paint on, he grabbed some mud from a small pile and through it on her toes, and Michelle grinned as Anthony proceeded to rub it on. Afterwards, Anthony grabbed the brush and dipped into the green paint, going over to Fybi's feet. He stood on her foot as he rubbed the emerald-green paint onto her nails. Anthony looked up as Fybi's vibrant visage smiled. He stared beautifully at her face, not focusing on his painting as he accidentally painted the outside of the big toe's nail. Anthony gave a look of embarrassment at his mistake, so Fybi grabbed the boy and took his paintbrush, using it to make the front of his body green. Sally and Aranea also grabbed their paintbrushes and wiped him pink and blue. Michelle then took some mud and dropped it over the tiny boy, and everyone laughed.

Michelle later took Anthony to the backyard. Anthony looked up as his sister held a tiny pebble high above him in her fingers. Anthony smirked and gave a nod as he held his eyes shut. Michelle gingerly released the pebble from her hand, allowing it to fall towards Anthony. Anthony kept his eyes shut and listened intently as he felt the boulder-sized pebble moving closer. Once it was just inches away, Anthony kicked straight up and shot the pebble directly up at Michelle's eye. Michelle winced and rubbed her eye, but then gave a wide smile and a thumbs-up at Anthony's earthbending.

Anthony later stood in the living room floor, looking up at his giantess mother with a smirk as she raised a foot above him. Anthony nodded, and Angie brought her foot down, but Anthony jumped out of the way. Angie kept her smirk and kept trying to flatten her son, but Anthony was fast to dodge her feet. However, Angie was able to catch Anthony between her toes, smirking as he struggled to break free. But Anthony raised his mouth open and bit down, forcing his buckteeth into her big toe. Angie winced and released him, and Anthony raised his arms in victory.

Sometime later, Vweeb came over, and the two stood in Anthony's windowsill. Vweeb made a whistle and summoned his bluebird over, the creature lowering its wings for Vweeb to get on. Vweeb waved and gestured for Anthony to climb on as well, and so he did. Vweeb kicked his bird pet, and it took off into the heavens. Anthony gripped tight to its feathers as he felt the wind rushing by, soaring high over the neighborhood at high speeds. Anthony raised his arms in the air in excitement, but the boy ended up slipping and falling off the bird. He screamed as he fell hundreds of miles from his height, feeling he would reach the ground any second. But to his relief, he landed on top of some soft, hair-like substance, which was whitish-blonde. A giant hand reached up to grab him in its fingers, and Anthony was held in front of the face of Sally's mother, Sonya. Anthony chuckled sheepishly, and Sonya shook her head in disbelief before placing him on her shoulder, deciding to take him inside with her.

At the park, the little Anthony gripped his hands and feet tight to the huge pole, using every ounce of strength he could muster in order to climb it. The pole was massive compared to him, but he continued to climb. By the time he made it halfway up, he nearly slipped, and he looked down and gulped at the thousand-foot drop to the ground. He swallowed some saliva and focused back upward, determination on his visage as he kept climbing. Finally, he made it at the top of the monkey bar, very high above the desert of wood chips. He saw Aranea sitting at the top of the monkey bar, swinging her feet over the edge as she licked some ice cream. Anthony hurried over to her side. Aranea took notice of the boy and smiled as he climbed up onto her shoulder. She then held a second ice cream cone by her shoulder and allowed Anthony to jump on it, climbing and eating the mountain of vanilla.

Anthony and Vweeb quietly climbed up the sandbox in the park, peeking over the top as the werecats, Lilac and Berry, dug around in the sand. They quickly dropped to the sand, and Anthony hurried over from behind Lilac and climbed to her back, grabbing the cat's tail as she yelped and began to pounce around, with Anthony riding her like a bull. Berry stared confusedly, wondering what she was doing, but Vweeb suddenly climbed onto her head and yanked her hair, beginning to ride her around, too.

The Sector W team was later up on Moonbase, having lunch in the cafeteria. As Anthony and Vweeb sat on the table, Sunni and Darcy Chariton walked over with two hamburgers, which were titanic from Anthony and Vweeb's view. However, the two psychic girls used their powers to shrink the burgers down in size, 'til they were only as big as crumbs. They placed the burgers beside Anthony and Vweeb for them to eat, now that they were perfect for their size. They opened their mouths wide and chowed down on their burgers.

Down at the beach, Anthony was tied to a volleyball as Dillon York held him in the air. There were two 4-person teams, boys vs. girls. Dillon, Francis, Mason, and Lee Andrew were on the boys' team, and Leanne Andrea, Aurora, Sheila, and Haruka were on the girls' team. Dillon made the first throw, and the teams began hitting their ball back and forth, while Anthony remained tied to it, cheering excitedly as he flew through the air.

Cheren Uno watched the volleyball game from several feet away, chuckling lightly at his playful cousin before walking away.

**Outside the ball of twigs**

Cheren Uno stared up at the humongous tree-made ball before him. He sucked in a breath of anxiety and released it, clutching the Master Sword tight in his left hand as he walked forward. He raised his sword and was able to cut open a path into the massive ball. He sliced his way through and was able to make it into the interior, which was packed with tons of towering trees and branches, the entire area alit with a strange pink lighting. "VIRIDI! SHOW YOURSELF!" the Supreme Leader yelled into the otherworldly forest.

"_AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_ the goddess's holographic image made itself known, the giantess teenager towering high over Cheren. _"Well, well, well. I didn't expect a HUMAN to try and come in here. Think you can stop me?"_ she smirked.

"I'm not here to fight you, Viridi. I'm only here to talk. Leader to… well, goddess."

"_ONLY here to talk? Well, that's surprising. What is it?"_

"I know it was you that put that curse on Anthony. And I also know it was you that created the Minish Door."

"_Well, SOMEONE'S been doing their homework. Yes, it's true. I put the hex on Anthony because I was SICK of watching his horrible treatment towards Vweeb and OTHER small creatures. And I set that Minish Door there to test on Mason and Sheila, and watch them be crushed like little bugs by their own kind. I didn't quite expect you and Panini to walk in it, though."_

"Look, Viridi, I can't just sit around and let you do this. I'd like to calmly ask you to stop what you're planning, and change Anthony back to normal."

"_Eee HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! Really? A HUMAN telling a goddess what to do? That's rich, if not very stupid… And why do you care so much about Anthony, anyway? He's annoying! Nobody likes him, and he's the biggest brat in the KND."_

"Look, I know Anthony can be annoying sometimes, and he isn't the friendliest guy. But he's my cousin. He's family. And people DO care about him, by the way." He stated with a glare. "And I'm not leaving until you agree to change him back."

"_You'd stand before an all-powerful goddess to help your cousin? Wow… that's noble. Unfortunately, you're out of luck. I have NO intentions of restoring Anthony to normal height. He just looks SO much more adorable when he's tiny like that! He's remaining that way for the REST of his life! And there's NOTHING you can do about it! Ah ha ha ha!"_

"Grrrr! Alright, then. I guess I'll have to fight you for it." Cheren readied his sword.

"_Hmmm. I like your fire. I think it's time you meet one of my finest warriors."_ Cheren's eyes widened when a huge, flaming ball was hurling down his way. _"Goooo CRAGALANCE!"_

"Huh? AAAAHHHH!" The flaming ball made impact with the operative, knocking him unconscious.

**McKenzie Household; backyard**

Nighttime had arrived. The stars shone beautifully in the black night sky, and the full moon shone even brighter and bigger. After their long, fun-filled day, Anthony and Vweeb sat back and relaxed in the jungle that was Anthony's backyard, gazing up at the heavenly stars as the sounds of crickets chirping filled the night air. "Wow… it doesn't matter if you're big _or_ small. The sky looks just the same." Anthony spoke quietly.

"Hm. Sure does, don't it? And somewhere beyond those stars is Galaxia in all its glory." Vweeb said.

"Yeah. …It… kinda makes you think, don't it? How… small and insignificant we all are. In reality."

"Well, compared to everything else. There's billions of stars, billions of galaxies… and our planets are just tiny specks of dust to it all. And we're the micro organisms that feed off of it."

"Hehehe. And I guess we're the most micro organisms of them all." Anthony chuckled.

"Nnaah. You're more micro than I am. Shorty."

"Haha! I guess so!" The two friends laughed for a while. When it died down, Anthony turned to face Vweeb. "Listen, Vweeb… I really am sorry for always being such a bully to you before. You know, shoving you up my nose, farting on you, peeing on you… it really wasn't cool."

"Ah well. But now that you're tiny, I might actually miss all that. Especially looking at those big, ugly feet of yours."

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey, Anthony… how come you never wear shoes, anyway?"

"Hm?" Anthony looked down at his feet at this. "I dunno… I just… always liked being barefoot, I guess." The boy pressed his feet to the ground and began to wiggle his toes between the dirt. "Feeling the dirt beneath my feet… the mud and bugs that stuck under my toenails… the grass sticking up between my toes… it always just felt so good for some reason. It's… kind of like how Fybi loves flying. It makes me feel free, I guess. Closer to the earth, to what I really am."

"An earthbender? Well, that would make sense."

"Yeah. Though ironically, I've never been very good at it. That's sort of why I liked to bully you, too. My feet are the biggest in the family, with my sister's being the tiniest. And she always kicks my butt when it comes to earthbending."

"Well, the size of your feet matters as much as the size of your body: not much at all."

"Got that true. I always felt insignificant compared to her. So humiliated. That's why I liked to pick on you so much, to feel better about myself."

"I think we've already established that. Hehe."

"Still, you can imagine how degrading it is being _this_ size next to her."

"I probably can. My younger sister's a lot bigger than me, and stronger, too. I always have to rely on her to save me from bullies. It's pretty embarrassing, being overpowered by your own younger sister. Still, she isn't so bad, really. I really like playing with her."

"Yeah. Mine, too. I've gotten used to being small, actually. I may never get to feel grass between my toes again… but I think I'm okay with that. I have really great friends to play with. I have loving parents to look after me. And from this height…" he made a goofy smile, "Fybi just looks sooo…"

"Beautiful? Magnificent? Punctual?"

"Huh?..." Anthony rose a brow at that last word. His eyes widened at realization of his words. "Wait… WHAT? N-No, not… um…" he looked away and blushed.

"Come on, Dude, you can tell me. It's obvious that I like Arianna." Vweeb then sighed away, dreamily. "She's just so beautiful…"

"Yeah… Fybi is amazing…" Anthony stated dreamily.

"Her grass-green hair is just magnificent…" Vweeb continued.

"Her angelic voice…" Anthony continued.

"Her warm, grape-colored hands…"

"Those gorgeous green eyes…"

Both of them then released louder sighs and both said, "I wish Arianna/Fybi would take me and…" The two stopped themselves and exchanged confused glances.

"Did you say somethin'?" Anthony asked.

"Eh. I dunno."

"Okay, then." The two lied down and rested their heads on their arms as they stared up into the heavens.

"…Hey, Anthony. Dare you to fly all the way to Galaxia on my teeny little hovercraft."

"Hnnaah."

They felt the ground shake a bit, somebody walking across the grass, and soon found Angie's towering figure looking down on them with a smile. "Come on, you two, let's get inside, before you get eaten." She said with a grin.

"Hehe, okay, Mom." Anthony chuckled as he and Vweeb climbed onto her open hand.

Angie carried the two back inside as they suddenly heard a knocking at the front door. Angie gently set the two boys on the living room table and walked to answer it. "Hey, Rachel!" she greeted.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel!" Anthony waved from the table.

Rachel held a look of worry on her face, which Angie took notice of. "What's wrong?"

"Angie, Anthony… Panini said she saw Cheren head into the giant twig ball earlier, and he hasn't come back since!"

Anthony and Vweeb exchanged looks of worry and horror.

**Outside the ball of twigs**

Sector W, along with many operatives were gathered outside the gigantic ball of forest which consumed the chilidog factory. Anthony gulped, staring up at the tremendous ball of wood as he and Vweeb stood on Michelle's shoulder. "It… sure is big up close."

"I saw Cheren go in there, and he never came back out." Panini stated with worry.

"He's must've gone in there to challenge Viridi." Sally figured.

"Sweet…" Harvey stared.

Anthony dropped onto the ground and stepped a bit closer, amazed at the size of the spherical forest. He looked like just a little ant to everyone else, but everyone else probably looked like ants to that ball, and especially Viridi. "First she turns me tiny… and now she's taken my cousin!" Anthony said angrily.

"…Well?"

"Huh?" Anthony turned as his teammates and sister looked down at him.

"What's our plan, Anthony? We have to go in there, don't we?" Sally asked.

"I…I dunno, guys. Viridi looks kinda tough. At my size, she'll wipe me out like nothing."

"Oh, come on! I thought the whole point of these exercises was for you to learn size doesn't matter." Vweeb said.

"Yeah, Anthony. Did you brain turn teeny, too?" Michelle asked.

"I know, but guys, she's a goddess. She can easily stomp on me."

"But Anthony, we have to go in there to save your cousin, right?" Aranea asked.

"And besides, you won't be alone. We're coming with you!" Sally said with enthusiasm.

"Huh?" Anthony raised a brow in question. "You guys… would help me?"

"Well, of course we would, Anthony." Sally smiled. "You're our leader."

"And a team always follows the leader." Harvey followed.

"No matter how teeny of a meanie you are." Aranea joked.

"And whilst thou may be small, our lives are devoted to thee." Fybi said. "As best friends always are."

"I'm coming, too, Big Brother!" Michelle cheered. "I need to help, too!"

Anthony smiled, touched by his friends' devotion to help him. All four members of Sector W lined up before their tiny, inch tall leader and saluted, all wearing determined expressions, and Michelle gave a little salute as well. "What are your orders, Captain?" Sally asked.

Anthony smirked and made his announcement. "Kids Next Door… TO THE SCAMPER!"

**Sector W's SCAMPER**

"All systems, check." Sally reported from her station.

"All cannons ready to go." Harvey reported.

"We're online. Everything's a-go." Aranea reported from the communication station.

"Prithee, we art ready for takeoff." Fybi reported from the pilot's seat.

"All right, guys," Anthony spoke as he and Vweeb sat on Michelle's lap, the 5-year-old sitting gleefully in the captain's seat. "Let's shove off! Our target: Viridi's Forest! Let's teach that goddess what happens when you shrink a member of the Kids Next Door, and then kidnap that member's cousin, who also happens to be the Supreme Leader! We'll see to it that she NEVER blows up a factory again! Kids Next Door… GO!" At his command, the SCAMPER took off and shot for Viridi's Forest. (Play "Viridi, Goddess of Nature" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

_Stage: Viridi's Forest_

_Mission: Rescue Cheren and banish Viridi away!_

_Act 1_

The SCAMPER flew straight for the humongous ball as Harvey launched missiles, blowing open a hole in the top. "Okay. We're good to go in." he reported.

"_Not so fast!"_ Viridi's voice echoed. _"RISE, my children! Banish these dweebs FROM the air!"_

"'Dweeb'? Not sweet." Harvey said.

At that moment, a series of flying acorn creatures, called Nutskis, came flying out of the forest, launching acorn bombs at the kids. The SCAMPER avoided around as they launched missiles at the creatures, blowing them up. Afterwards, a squad of Trynamites flew out of the hole, exploding into three shrapnel pieces that came flying at the kids like missiles. The SCAMPER shook as it took the hits, but the team kept flying their way to the opening. "Alright, guys, prepare to go in." Anthony ordered. The SCAMPER did a somersault before diving into the opening, then began flying across a tremendous forest of giant, pink trees.

"So, this is where the Goddess of Nature lives?" Aranea asked, looking baffled at all of the pinkness inside. "Sure is a pretty twisted version of nature."

"_I'm nowhere near as twisted as you humans! Polluting my precious skies with your smoke clouds just to slaughter animals and make CHILIDOGS? ! Talk about SICK! !"_

A couple of Dipple Dops appeared and began launching bombs at the ship, which exploded into water geysers. "WHOA!" they screamed, their ship taking slight damage from the strong water. Sally and Harvey quickly launched lasers to destroy the creatures, but that's when a bunch of Zerts came out. Since the kids' ship was already wet, the Zerts easily damaged them by unleashing lightning. The kids took painful zaps inside of their ship as Sally and Aranea's pigtails stuck straight up, and Fybi's hair became puffy. The girls shook their hair back to normal as Sally launched more lasers at the electric enemies. The Zerts dodged around the attacks as they launched more electric blasts, dealing more damage against their ship.

"Owie!" Michelle yelped, taking another zap. "Anthony, I don't wanna smell like Mom's burnt meatloaf."

"Hurry up, you two!" Anthony demanded.

"Okay, hold your horses." Sally replied as she and Harvey switched on the ship's shield. The Zerts launched more beams, which absorbed into the shield, building up power in the ship. "Okay… fire!" They pressed a button and launched an electrical shockwave, wiping the enemies out.

"Steerike!" Harvey fist-pumped.

"_Gah, you pathetic humans! Always have to settle things the violent way, huh?"_ Viridi asked.

"You started it." Aranea shot back. "You kidnapped our Supreme Leader and cursed our friend. If you want us to stop, you'd better fix everything."

"_Oh-ho-ho, how precious. You kids may be tough against demons and evil adults. But, uh, my Forces of Nature are NOT what you're used to. Get ready, children! Defend this forest at all costs!"_

"We'll see how YOU'RE used to getting your butt kicked by a bunch of tiny wimps!" Anthony yelled.

"Here, here!" Vweeb cheered.

The ship flew further into the forest as groups of Pew-Pew turrets stood upon the branches and launched cannonballs at them. The kids easily shot lasers to wipe out the Pew-Pews as they flew in between more trees. A series of Badoots appeared ahead of them, separating into twos as they conjured laser ropes. The SCAMPER took more damage as they flew through the lasers, unable to absorb them with their shield. The sped up as a bunch of Lethiniums launched powerful lasers from tree branches, flying through a hole through a large tree. They were about to fly between two more trees when a Lurchthorn appeared in their way. The giant fishbone monster started launching wooden missiles, but the kids evaded and wiped out a few of its cannons. The Lurchthorn flew ahead as the kids kept going, still avoiding the skeleton's shots as they launched at its head. The Lurchthorn fell into pieces, allowing the kids to progress.

"_Well, Kids Next Door, I'm impressed. Seems your selfish qualities are stronger than I imagined."_

"Hey. Sometimes being selfish isn't all bad." Aranea remarked.

"_But I think I've let you play around in my forest long enough. So allow me to introduce you to my covert ops specialists. Oh, FLAAGEEEEES."_

The kids gasped when a squad of green, ghostlike creatures poofed out of thin air. The Flages raised their scythe-hands and began striking all corners of the ship. "Ay! They hath struck our engines!" Fybi exclaimed.

"Brace for impact!" Anthony cried. The kids all screamed as the ship began spiraling, the engines smoking as the SCAMPER fell and crashed to the ground. (Play "Reset Bomb Forest" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

_Act 2_

The Sector W squad recovered from the crash, brushing themselves off as they were covered in soot. "Is everyone alright?" Anthony asked, climbing onto Michelle's shoulder.

"Uwuh… I think I got dust in my ears." Vweeb said.

"_My, you Kids Next Door are a stubborn bunch. Or perhaps I mean to say 'insignificant'. Doesn't matter. You'll never save Cheren. Come on, children! Bury those pests in the ground!"_

"Not gonna happen, Viridi!" Anthony yelled back.

The kids hurried into an open field area of the pink forest as Parashooters soared down, launching lasers along the ground which the kids dodged. Sally launched her yo-yo and grabbed one's wing, swinging it into another Parashooter. As a Parashooter flew down to blast Harvey, the boy jumped onto its back and wrapped his yo-yo around it, using it to control the creature. He made the Parashooter shoot others of its kind, taking them all out before jumping down to his friends, letting the creature crash into a wall. The group hurried up a small hill onto a higher level of the field. Toxiecaps came out and started bouncing poisonous balls their way, exploding into clouds of gas.

Fybi used her airbending to blow the gas clouds away before Michelle stomped the ground and started kicking rocks toward the fungus. The Toxiecaps broke apart as the kids continued to a large, wooden wall. From above the wall, a Lethinium was launching a laser down, trying to shoot them. Fybi flapped her wings and flew up the wall, going behind the laser flower as she launched an air blast and blew it over the edge. Sally then launched her yo-yo up there, grabbing Michelle's arm as she hauled them up. Harvey did the same, grabbing Aranea's arm and pulling them up.

The team continued along the trail of a large tree branch path, where Zerts created electric barriers to block their way. Vweeb pulled out his Tri-gun and set it to 'Stun', shooting the electric tree bark and disabling their barriers. They hurried over as Aranea shot her MUSKET to take out the Zerts. They soon reached a point in the trail where the road split into two, going around a tree. Attached to that tree appeared to be a man, struggling to break free of vines. "Hey! That man looks like he needs help."

"So, then let's help him!" Anthony decided. Vweeb shot his ray gun to break the vines, the man falling to the ground.

"Thank you!" he said quickly before hurrying away.

"Methinks they art innocent chilidogs workers, having survived the apocalypse to their factory." Fybi figured.

"Then we might as well save them, too." Anthony suggested.

The group hurried along the road as they saw they were coming to a ruined, torn up building, where several rats seemed to roam around. "Hey, it looks like the factory is still sort of intact." Harvey observed.

The holographic image of Viridi's gigantic form appeared. _"Well, of course! My Reset Bombs leave wildlife and natural habitats unscathed. They're only programmed to exterminate disgusting humans!"_

"Well, that totally makes it the perfect weapon of genocide." Vweeb commented.

"_It may look freaky now, but in just a few years, this place will be restored to its natural green aura! Trees will grow, flowers will bloom, and the natural food chain will take over. It'll be mankind's winter, and the beginning of MY spring!"_

As they approached the old ruins, a Jitterthug popped out, along with some Meebas. The green Jitterthug charged energy spheres above him and launched at the kids, who avoided as Vweeb blasted his ray gun at him. The Jitterthug seemed unaffected as he kept launching energy spheres. Two of the Meebas were charging at Aranea, leaping into the air as they attempted to shoot down and strike with their horns. Aranea flipped out of the way, getting behind the ostrich-legged enemies. She noticed the single eyes on their rears, gaining a disgusted expression as she shot them with her MUSKET, making their behinds sizzle as they ran about uncontrollably. Aranea shuddered with disgust before dodging another Meeba.

The Jitterthug then turned red, charging at Sally and Harvey as he grabbed the two in his hands, slamming them together before tossing them away. Michelle began to shoot rocks from the ground, pelting the monster as he was knocked onto his back. Michelle then stomped a sharp rock from the ground and penetrated the Jitterthug. As the last Meeba was charging toward Aranea, Sally and Harvey tossed and wrapped their yo-yos around the other, causing the Meeba to trip over their string.

The kids hurried into the ruins of the factory, where they found another worker tied to a wall. Aranea shot mustard and broke the vines, allowing the man to escape. They turned around a corner of a wall, where an Urgle dropped down from above. The tree-bark-made enemy charged at the kids, scooping them in its bulldozer-like hands and flinging them up like a catapult. They dropped to the ground with a thud as Michelle recovered, grabbing some ruined chunks of the factory and kicking them at the Urgle. Harvey swung his yo-yo and wrapped around its wrists, then began swinging around the Urgle before it was tied up, falling over. Vweeb then proceeded to jump down and shoot in its eye, destroying it.

The kids looked up as the path continued up several platforms of the ruins. Aranea climbed and jumped her way up, Fybi flew up, Sally and Harvey hauled themselves up with their yo-yos, while Michelle stomped the ground and flung herself up there with a rock. They landed atop the ruins, where they carefully balanced their way across the small ledge, in which Aranea had no trouble balancing across with her short height. A Mahva appeared and conjured a barrier to block their way while Lethiniums launched lasers from tree branches above. Fybi blew a gust of air at one of the flowers, making it turn and blasts its laser at another branch, making other Lethiniums fall down. Aranea kept shooting the Mahva's barrier with her MUSKET until it was disabled. Afterwards, she shot the barrier enemy and took it down.

The kids eventually reached the end of the walkway, continuing along another tree-branch path where a man was strapped to some bark. Michelle yanked the vines off and set him free, the man hurrying out of the forest as fast as he could. As the group moved along the path, several Megontas, giant pill bug enemies, rolled their way up the route and tried to bowl them over, but they jumped out of the way. The pill bugs turned and attempted to roll at them again, so the kids ran as fast as they could to get away. They were reaching a turn in the road, jumping to the side and causing the giant bugs to roll over the edge. They saw the end of the path just ahead, which led to another large ruin.

Once they made it to the bottom of the path, a Boom Stomper enemy dropped in their way, along with several Bumpety Bombs. The rolling time-bombs approached the kids as they ran away. Michelle stomped the ground and flung one of the bombs into the Boom Stomper. Angered, the Boom Stomper leapt up and smashed the ground, creating a shockwave that blew the kids off their feet. As they recovered, they gasped as the Bumpety Bombs were approaching, so Michelle quickly created a rocky barrier to shield them from the explosions. The rock barrier was blown away, and as the smoke cleared, the Boom Stomper stomped closer. They hurried out of the way before it could topple over on them. Sally and Harvey tossed their yo-yos over its downed form, but the monster stood up and easily shook them off.

The Boom Stomper was stepping toward Michelle, but Aranea quickly fired mustard in its path, causing it to slip and fall to its back. Aranea shot a trail of mustard behind the Boom Stomper, and Fybi charged at the creature with an aerial screw-kick, colliding with the monster and making it slide across the mustard, slipping over the edge. With the enemies defeated, they hurried over to the ruined wall. Michelle stomped an opening into the wall, allowing them inside. (End song.)

The seven kids stared up at yet another towering tree, on the other side of a large arena-like field. They looked closer at someone appeared strapped to the tree, gasping with shock once they noticed it was Cheren Uno. _"Eee HA HA ha ha ha ha!"_ Viridi cackled as her image made its presence known again. _"Poor little Cherry thought he'd come and 'negotiate' with me! But it seems he couldn't stand the better against my Forces."_

"Grrrr!" Anthony grumbled, dropping to the ground beside Michelle. "Let him go, now!"

"_I don't THINK so, Shortypants. As what was happening to those other humans, my roots are slowly creeping their way into Cheren's form. They will eventually overtake his body, and he will become another part of beautiful nature!"_

"You really are sick, Viridi, you know that?" Anthony told her.

"_Sick… though very slick. Like water on a very sunny day. Anyway, I believe you caused enough of a ruckus in MY domain. It's time for you to meet the warrior which Cheren was so helpless to defeat. Goooo, CRAGALANCHE!"_

The kids immediately jumped back as a meteor collided with the ground. The smoke cleared as a large, buff rock monster emerged from the rubble. He wore a goofy, happy smile on his face, and his orange eyes were wide open. The grey stone monster pounded its belly with its large fists before facing the children.

"_This boy is Cragalanche. The Force of Nature with the hardest outer exterior. No other soldier can last a second against his powerful fists. Your Kids Next Door allies defeated my precious Almighty Poo, so now Cragalanche will make them pay by taking YOUR lives."_

"Viridi, just change Anthony back and let Cheren go, now." Sally demanded.

"Yeah, Viridi." Vweeb followed. "No one likes big, ugly bullies, you know."

"_Oh. Am I supposed to be afraid adorable little bugs like you? Nature dictates that bugs get smashed or eaten by the bigger species. And that's what my little Cragalanche is gonna do to you."_

"Don't think so just yet, Viridi." Anthony stated as they prepared to battle the stone monster. "Here we come!" (Play the "Diababa (Second Half)" theme from _Zelda: Twilight Princess_!)

_Boss fight: Cragalanche_

The Cragalanche launched its long, stretchy fist at the group, but they dodged out of the way as Michelle began kicking rocks at the monster. Cragalanche seemed unaffected by the stones as he rolled toward the 5-year-old, pushing her over, then leaping in the air in attempt to crush Sally and Harvey, who ran out of the way. As Cragalanche stood up to face Aranea, Vweeb took notice of a huge, red crater on his rear. "Guys, look! I found a weak spot!"

"_Gah, he was supposed to get that fixed! !"_ Viridi exclaimed.

"Sweet! Guys, focus on the rear!" Anthony ordered.

When Vweeb tried to shoot the rear, Cragalanche turned to him and slammed his fists, attempting crush him. Vweeb avoided as Cragalanche then took notice of Anthony. The monster swung his fist, and Anthony watched it come down. As the giant fist drew closer to him, Anthony immediately kicked upward and blew a hole open, preventing him from getting squashed. The shrunken boy hurriedly made his way through the inside of Cragalanche's arm. Meanwhile, the monster kept trying to swing its fists at the others. Fybi flew around in the air, trying to launch gumballs from her GUMZOOKA, but Cragalanche swung his huge fist and knocked her to the ground. The stone monster then rolled his way to her and pinned the angel to the ground.

Anthony kept making his way through Cragalanche's inside before successfully finding the crater in his rear. Anthony punched the rocky walls several times and dealt damage against Cragalanche. The monster was forced to get off of Fybi, gripping its rear in pain as he bounced around. Eventually, Anthony shot out of the stone monster, and Cragalanche fell over in exhaust. With him weakened, the operatives pulled out weapons and began to shoot the weak spot from behind.

Cragalanche stood to his feet and faced them again. The monster grabbed the ground and began waving it like a blanket, blowing the operatives back. Michelle landed on her feet as the five-year-old burrowed beneath the ground. She attempted to dig over to Cragalanche, but the monster dug underground himself and encountered her, punching the little girl straight above the surface, landing her on her head. Cragalanche reemerged and started punching shockwaves, but Sally dodged as she shot her CONECANNON at him. Cragalanche punched the cones away and attempted to roll at her again, but Harvey pulled Sally out of the way with his yo-yo.

Harvey then got an idea and picked up Vweeb, placing the little alien on his yo-yo. Vweeb held on tight as Harvey launched the yo-yo, wrapping around Cragalanche's body. Vweeb grabbed onto Cragalanche as the monster simply spun around, swinging Harvey around in a circle before the boy was forced to release. Vweeb climbed up to the monster's eyes and shot his ray gun at them, temporarily blinding the creature as it fell over. The kids hurried behind and blasted their weapons at his rear. Cragalanche stood up after a while, conjuring several meteors and launching them at the kids.

"Guy don't talk much, does he?" Anthony said.

"_Well, he is a rock. They're more of the strong, silent type."_ Viridi replied.

"And yet, you made singing crap." Aranea retorted.

"_Uugh. Cragalanche, just destroy them."_

"Come on, guys, let's finish this already." Anthony said.

"Don't we have to save Cheren, too?" Sally asked, looking up as Cheren was still strapped to the bark.

"I've got a plan." Anthony told her. "Let's just keep him busy."

Cragalanche leapt into the air and attempted to crush Aranea, but the blue-wearing girl slid out of the way. Fybi charged another aerial screw-kick and shot down at Cragalanche, but the beast simply grabbed her by the leg and started bashing her against the ground. "Hey, Craggybrain!" The monster directed his attention behind him, seeing the teeny Anthony on the ground. "Ever heard of pickin' on someone who nowhere near matches your own size?"

At this, Cragalanche decided to release Fybi, slamming his fist onto the ground at Anthony. Anthony jumped to the side and grabbed the side of Cragalanche's fist, climbing up. Anthony ran across the huge arm as Cragalanche attempted to crush him, but the tiny boy was swift to dodge. Anthony gripped tight to the fist as Cragalanche began trying to shake him off. His fist swung all around the air, gaining more speed as Anthony held on. Anthony looked over to where his cousin was trapped, so when Cragalanche swung that way, Anthony released the arm and was thrown all the way to Cheren.

Anthony landed atop the boy's hair and climbed down to his ear. "Hey! Cousin Cheren! Wake up!" he yelled, but the older cousin wouldn't awake. Anthony saw the vines down below and dropped down. The bucktoothed leader used all the strength he could muster to pull the vines' grip away from Cheren. Anthony bit his teeth into the vines and was able to pull a few away, but was quickly running out of energy.

He began gasping for breath as the vines soon wrapped around Cheren again, but a laser blast suddenly shot the vines and burned them. Anthony looked up with a wide smile as Vweeb blew the smoke from his gun. "You didn't expect to save him alone, huh?" With that, Anthony climbed up beside him as Vweeb blasted all of the other vines. As a result, Cheren, Anthony, and Vweeb were about to drop to the ground, but Fybi thankfully flew over and grabbed the Supreme Leader by the arms, carefully lowering them to the ground. Cragalanche rolled over and launched his fist up, but the angel dodged out of the way. Anthony leapt from Cheren's shoulder and onto the fist, hurrying down to Cragalanche.

The monster tried to smash him, but Anthony jumped and landed on his big lips. He gripped the lower and upper lips and forced them open, slipping into his mouth. Inside, Anthony punched and kicked all of the random rocks he could, attempting to do more harm to Cragalanche. _"What is he doing? !"_ Viridi exclaimed as Cragalanche began groaning.

"It's boulder time, baby!" Anthony exclaimed as he used his power to create a Boulder-n-Chain. He rapidly swung the boulder all around the inside, breaking several rocks inside Cragalanche. When Anthony broke down another wall, he found a large, glowing, beating rock that was designed like a heart. Anthony smirked and charged another powerful swing with his Boulder-n-Chain, launching at the heart, and breaking it into pieces. (End song.)

"_Mmmmmmmm…"_ Cragalanche groaned, unable to move anymore as he immediately fell to the ground. Many lights pierced through cracks in his body, the kids shielding their eyes from the brightness as Cragalanche's body exploded. Rocks and pebbles flew everywhere, leaving only a pile of rubble where he once stood.

"Anthony!" Sally yelled with worry as they all hurried over. They moved all of the rocks they could out of the way before finding their diminutive leader, all covered with soot. Fybi scooped the little boy into her hands as Vweeb jumped down from her shoulder, observing him. Anthony suddenly began coughing, regaining consciousness as he stood up.

"It's okay, guys. It'll take more than a rock to finish me." At this, smiles appeared on everyone's faces.

"_NOOOO!"_ They all turned to Viridi's gigantic, panicking form. _"You've killed my CRAGALANCHE! You're just a helpless little bug! ! How is this possible? ?"_

They all put on glares as Anthony and Vweeb jumped to the ground, the Sector Leader jabbing a finger toward the goddess. "Listen, Viridi. Just because I'm small, doesn't mean at all that I'm helpless. I used to think so, too, but then I realized, strength doesn't come from your size." As Anthony spoke, Viridi's and Sector W's eyes widened as Anthony's body begun to glow. "It comes from your heart. And the more friends you have, the stronger your heart is. As long as I have my friends, I don't need to be big. I'm as strong as ever, ant-size or not! …Huh?" The glowing around Anthony stopped, and the boy began to realize what happened.

"ANTHONY!" Sally cheered as they all wrapped the boy around their arms. "You're back to normal! !"

"O miracle of miracles!" Fybi cheered.

"Hehe. It looks like learning that bug life lesson was all it took." Vweeb laughed.

"Well, that's no surprise." Aranea remarked.

"Hehe… I guess I am!" Anthony exclaimed, feeling extremely relieved.

"Hey, Viridi." Harvey smirked at the goddess. "Guess your little curse was a failure after all."

"Now, DO us all a favor and get OFF this planet!" Anthony ordered.

"_Grrrr! You lousy, SNOTTY little Kids Next Door! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ALL PAY THE PRICE! !"_ With those last words, the vision faded.

"Whooa!" the kids felt a rumbling in the earth as the entire forest began to collapse.

"And, THAT'S our cue to run." Aranea figured.

"Quick, grab Cheren and let's go." Anthony ordered. Sally and Harvey did so and grabbed the Supreme Leader, immediately hurrying out of the forest.

**Outside the ruined forest**

Anthony breathed the scent of fresh air, letting the sun warm his face as he felt the grass stick up from between his toes. "Ahh… it's good to be big again."

"Yaaay!" Michelle cheered, dashing over and leaping onto her brother's back. "Big Brother is back!"

"Aw, good to see you, too, Little Sis." Anthony replied with a joyous grin.

**KND Moonbase**

"Fellow Kids Next Door," Cheren spoke before legions of operatives within Moonbase Auditorium, the Sector W kids on stage with him, "thanks to the works of Sector W, the ball of wood and trees has been removed from the chilidog factory's premises, and construction of a new factory is in the works."

The many operatives burst into cheers.

"And now, here to say a few words, is Numbuh 363 II, leader of Sector W." The kids cheered and clapped as Anthony McKenzie stepped up to the microphone, Vweeb standing on his shoulder. Cheren first spoke to him, "As thanks for banishing Viridi's forces, and also saving me, I present to you this medal of honor." With that, Cheren placed the gold 'KND' medal around Anthony's neck. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Cous. There's clearly more to strength than size."

"That's okay, Cheren. Now if you'll excuse me." Cheren stepped aside and allowed Anthony to speak into the microphone.

"Fellow Kids Next Door, I've been through a lot these past few days. I've eaten baby food, almost been stepped on, been farted on, shoved up Harvey's nose, and became one of my sister's toes."

The kids all laughed a little.

"It made me feel a lot like my friend, Vweeb here. And it made me realize how much of a jerk I've been." Anthony said with a look of guilt. "But, I've learned a lesson from all that. It doesn't matter if you're big or small. Big as a building, small as a cockroach, the only real strength comes from your heart. And as long as you got friends to help you, you'll never feel small."

As the kids roared with more cheers, Anthony went back to stand by his friends, and Cheren stood once again before the podium. "Kids Next Door, we've achieved a great victory today. BUT, this may only be the first of many strikes from our new foe, Viridi. AND her army, the Forces of Nature." Hearing this, the operatives put on more serious looks. "We don't know where she comes from… but it's my safest bet the Kids Next Door will be at war with this new menace. And I hereby dub these, the 'Nature Wars'. Most of us may not come out of it OK… but if we all stand strong, Viridi will never beat us! The Kids Next Door will win, and Viridi and her tree-hugging henchmen will STAY OUT of our planet forever! KIDS NEXT DOOR RULEZ!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULEZ, SIR!"

**Viridi's Lair**

"_Grrrr! Those rotten Kids Next Door!"_ Viridi grumbled inside her dark room. _"They haven't seen the last of me!"_

"_Calm down, Mistress Viridi. We'll have them destroyed very soon."_ Arlon assured.

"_I should hope. Otherwise, my Reset Bombs will have to go to waste again. Cragalanche's death can't be in vain. It's time we send someone to match those kids' quick wits. That's your call, Phosphora."_

The woman stepped out of the shadows, her hair a dark-blond. She wore white shorts and a white bellybutton shirt, long, black open-toed boots, and a vine growing around her left leg and left arm. She also wore a long, blue scarf, which had the form of lightning at the end of it, and bluish-purple eyes. "So, it's _my_ turn to get into the fight now? Pfft, this'll be easy." She said with a smirk.

**Backyard of McKenzie Household**

With the fighting done, Anthony McKenzie lied back and relaxed on the soft grass, listening to the peaceful, calming breeze blow along the green blades. Vweeb, the little alien, was calmly relaxed on Anthony's chest as both friends drifted into sleep, the warm embrace of dreams overtaking their minds.

**Ahh, sorry I've held this off for so long, but I had to finish up **_**Firstborn**_**. Well-p, here's to another Nextgen story completed. Lol quite possibly the most kiddie thing I've ever written. ;P Next time, the fight against Viridi continues in the NEXT Nextgen story, **_**Scorched Wings**_**, starring Fybi Fulbright. I will see you later.**


End file.
